La declaracion de un Youkai
by sweetani
Summary: ¿que hacer cuando el ser que en un principio era frió, te ama?¿como explicarle que no puedes? o ¿como decirle a tu corazón que calme esa pena? y mas que nada ¿como explicarle a tu hijo sobre quien mato a su padre?
1. Chapter 1

**La confesión de un youkai:**

 _ **-letras cursivas pensamientos-**_

narracion -simples letras y

-conversaciones-

En medio de aquella habitación la cual había sido invitado cordialmente por una miko futurista se halla el ser menos cálido.

Ahí estaba sentado en medio de aquella habitación, observando como la 'humana' conversaba con su futuro esposo y no era el orejas de perro, sino el lobo sarnoso, como ahora él también o sea Sesshomaru lo llamaba.

Veía como ella le enviaba sonrisas a su futuro marido, a su parecer eran fingidas.

 _-en serio estás de acuerdo con esta unión –susurro la bestia que en él vivía._

 _-el que esté de acuerdo o no, aquí no importa, no la puedo obligar a que desista –respondió derrotado._

 _-inuyasha se debe estar revolcando en su tumba –dijo molesto de nuevo yako._

Volvió a observar como Kouga le tomaba de la mano a la humana y ella se había puesto de mil colores y una mueca algo extraña, cosa que era de admirar, ya que ella ya no era la inocente niña que el conoció en los días de batallas contra Naraku, sino que ahora tenía un bello niño que jugaba con unos caballitos de madera delante de la chimenea.

Al parecer aquella pareja no se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que emitió el Lord, pero si se percataron de la repentina salida de éste y vieron como el pequeño de apenas 4 años salía tras de él.

-te dije que era mala idea que invites a Sesshomaru –profirió algo disgustado.

-es el tío de mi hijo y se ha portado muy bien con nosotros, después de lo que ocurrió –defendía la azabache con tono triste las últimas palabras.

-Kagome… -llamo Kouga a la vez que veía como su futura esposa derramaba lágrimas de nostalgia por aquel ser que alguna vez fue su rival y ahora ya no existía.

-necesito estar sola –respondió a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas y salía de aquella habitación.

Últimamente había notado que ella estaba más sensible de lo habitual, aunque le molestaba que aun recordara al hanyou, se había prometido que en cuanto ella se uniera a él, ya no sufriría más.

Vio cómo se marchaba la que era 'su amor eterno' por la cual dejo a Ayame…

Si aquel día en que Ayame y Kouga hicieron el ritual y que se debería haber consumado la unión, Kouga la dejo, claro está que no llego a consumir aquella unión.

Recordaba como Ayame le reprocho y le rogaba que se quedará a su lado…

-me piensas dejar por Kagome ¿verdad? –Reprocho la pelirroja, mientras sus ojos acuosos derramaban lagrimas incontenibles- yo puedo amarte como ella nunca lo hará, dame la oportunidad, te amo Kouga, por favor…

-yo…-dijo avergonzado por a verla puesto en semejante situación- no te amo, solo siento un cariño que no es el suficiente para hacerte feliz –respiro hondo y le toco la mejilla- tu mereces la felicidad completa y es algo que no te puedo dar, discúlpame por darte esperanzas.

Retrocedió unos pasos para irse, pero fue sujetado fuertemente del brazo…

-escúchame Kouga –mientras hacía más presión en aquel brazo y clavándolo como os cuchillos su mirada- Kagome nunca te hará feliz ella solo ama a inuyasha, tu nunca podrás tenerla, nunca –destilando una mirada de odio, parecía que aquellas palabras fueran una maldición- y así como tú me engañaste con tu falso amor, algún día tendrás lo mismo, recuérdalo- soltó en ese momento el brazo y secó furiosamente los ojos y se fue, envuelta con un aire de odio que jamás Kouga había sentido.

Mientras el tenia estos recuerdos en aquel palacio que Sesshomaru había mando a construir para Kagome.

* * *

La azabache se había retirado a lo profundo del bosque, quería estar sola y poder calmar aquel dolor que aun la aquejaba y que el tiempo aun no podía hacerla superar.

-¿acaso nunca podre sosegar este dolor? –Tocándose el pecho, mientras se sentaba al pie de un árbol- en vanos son mis esfuerzos, me parece todo una mentira, el que estés muerto…- enterrando su rostro en aquellas palmas que estaban vacías, sin aquel ser amado.

Las horas pasaban y una azabache estaba tendida al pie del árbol, había llorado hasta dormirse teniendo sueños extraños que provocaron que despertara muy agitada, abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y vio la bella luna que reinaba.

-deben estar preocupados por mi –decía a la vez que se levantaba- más que nada mi pequeño.

Luego de aquellas palabras ella partió, sintiendo muy cerca la presencia de Kouga, que era seguro que la buscaba, pero ella no deseaba hablar aun, así que alzo un campo protector para avanzar a su palacio.

-la verdad no debo casarme con él, esto es una engaño –se reprochaba mentalmente- Kouga no se merece esto, el busca en mi algo que nunca le podre dar, y seguro me va a detestar, no debo hacer caso de Sango… -recordaba a su amiga que había insistido mucho en aquella unión- aunque ella solo me aconseje por el bien de mi pequeño Daichi… debo de poner un fin a esto.

Con dicha determinación, alzo el campo protector y se dejó hallar…

-Kagome –grito el lobo que iba hacia ella muy velozmente- me tenías preocupado, ¿Dónde estabas? –revisándola minuciosamente con la mirada.

-Kouga… yo… -pero fue acallada por un beso muy posesivo del lobo, pero a los pocos segundos reacciono.

-suéltame –grito a la vez que lo empujaba- no lo vuelvas a hacerlo jamás.

La miro con extrañeza, vio aquellos ojos que emitían cólera. Nunca había visto esa mirada y hasta cierto punto le provoco temor.

-no entiendo porque me dices eso- acercándose de nuevo, pero deteniéndose en el acto al ver como la energía espiritual de la azabache hacia presencia.

Haciendo uso de todo su esfuerzo y recriminándose de que ella era la principal culpable de la actual situación, logro tranquilizarse…

-me siento muy avergonzada… -empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida.

-no deberías es cosa natural en una pareja –tratando de sonar calmado, porque a él también le había disgustado la reacción de la miko.

-déjame terminar, por favor -alzando una mano en señal de que pare- lo que te quería decir es… -observando los ojos azul zafiro que parecían rogarle que no emitiera tal frase que lo destruiría- es que nuestra relación no puede seguir –desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-mientes, me estas mintiendo –tomándola por los hombros- tú me amas y si estamos así es por la culpa de ese maldito de Sesshomaru.

-no le digas de esa manera- zafándose de aquel agarre- aquí él no tiene nada que ver -respiro hondo y continuo ante un molesto lobo- se trata sobre nosotros dos, yo he tenido la culpa no debí aceptar tu proposición, debí ser más valiente- comenzó a explicarse- sentí mucha tristeza que mi hijo se criará sin un padre y por eso te acepte, mas todo lo que podía ofrecerte era mi amistad pero me engañe al pensar que tal vez podría amarte y termine engañándote, ahora tengo que admitirlo abiertamente que no te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar… lo siento, perdóname –suplico la azabache muy dolida y con una sensación de paz a pesar de todo.

-ya es muy tarde Kagome –tiñéndose los ojos por primera vez a aquel lobo de un color rojizo- tu eres mía y no puede nadie cambiarlo, deje todo por ti y no pienso aceptar esto –tomándola fuertemente por los hombros arrinconándola contra un árbol mientras hundía sus labios en su cuello dispuesto a marcarla.

-Kouga suéltame –dijo con gran esfuerzo- te digo que me sueltes, no me obligues a hacerte daño.

-inténtalo, tú poder no me hará nada –reto muy seguro a la vez que bajaba la blusa de la chica para darle la marca definitiva.

-trate de ser buena contigo, Kouga – volvió a hablar la azabache a la vez que lo lanzaba contra un árbol con todo su poder espiritual- las cosas ya están dichas, es mejor no volver a vernos –sentencio a la vez que por última vez veía a un lobo maltratado sobre aquel árbol echo leña.

La fuerza con la que lo había lanzado fue más por su poder espiritual, en aquel instante le dio una buena descarga de reiki y de paso lo había sellado temporalmente sus poderes, más que nada por su seguridad hasta que se calmara.

Había retomado su rumbo, no faltaba mucho para entrar a su palacio, cuando dio la vuelta y le hablo a la nada o eso parecía.

-Gracias por no interferir, Sesshomaru.

Luego de aquello entro rauda a sus aposentos.

-todo este tiempo supo que tú estabas en aquel lugar –empezó a hablar yako.

-sabía que me había sentido, quise intervenir, pero aquella mirada me detuvo de hacer algo –comento avergonzado

-desde cuando una mirada te frena de hacer lo que tú deseas –dijo burlón- o es que acaso ella ha entrado en tu duro corazón.

-basta –dijo molesto- ella siempre será la esposa del hanyou, solo la cuido por el bien de mi sobrino.

-sigues tratando de engañarme, bien sabemos que la 'humana' despierta otras cosa en ti y no es precisamente una amistad, sino que tienes expectativas de algo más, debe ser más sincero y no en un inseguro.

-que es lo que pretendes, que vaya y le ofrezca algo que ella ni es sueños va a aceptar, soy el Gran Sesshomaru y no pienso aceptar negativas y menos de una 'humana' –dijo esto último con fingida molestia.

-monta un teatro en otro lugar, se bien lo que tu deseas y si dices que nadie le da una negativa "al Gran Sesshomaru", conquístala o fuérzala y decídete de una vez, pareces un cachorro huérfano cuando estas lejos de ella y sumiso cuando estas cerca –dijo con gran molestia aquella bestia- a mi es de mi agrado a pesar de su mortalidad.

* * *

 **En el palacio de kag:**

-No debí llegar tan lejos, si él me odia, será solo culpa mía –decía en voz alta ante una muda sango- debo volver a mi tempo debo dejar que todo se calme, es lo más justo –hablaba dando mil vueltas en aquella habitación.

-¿Crees que estando lejos todo se olvidará? –cuestiono la taijiya, aun sorprendida de la narración de los hechos por parte de la azabache- no crees que cuando decidas volver el insistirá otra vez.

-Ya sé que no es la solución, pero al menos dejare que las cosas se calmen, pero mi decisión de no casarme con él está tomada y no habrá –dijo segura a la vez que miraba a su amiga- poder que me haga cambiar, mi hijo no necesita un padre en mi época es muy común ser madre soltera y muchas han llevado por muy buen camino la educación de sus pequeños…

-Aun así, tu hijo necesita esa figura paterna – insistía sango- no es sano que…

-¡Ya basta! –Grito al fin la miko- esta también es culpa tuya, me deje influenciar por tus consejos y mira que casi fui ultrajada por el ser que supuestamente me ama y respeta.

Las palabras de sango se quedaron atoradas no podía decir algo, estaba en shock, jamás su íntima amiga le había reprochado sus consejos y es más culpado el resultado de estos, así que soltó un fuerte suspiro y se levantó de la silla…

-disculpa, nunca tuve malas intenciones al aconsejarte, adiós –salió rauda de la habitación, sentía como la rabia la inundaba y más que nada porque el resultado de su consejo casi la vuelve la culpable de un ultraje hacia su amiga.

* * *

-maldito, mil veces maldito, yo… yo –decía con la voz entre cortada, la taijiya ya lejos de ahí- quería que hiciera feliz a mi amiga y este maldito youkai, en su primer arranque casi la ultraja, desgraciado, ni que me venga a pedir ayuda, porque esta vez no pienso hacer nada por él.

 **Flash back:**

-por favor sango –rogaba el lobo- habla por mí, convéncela de que me acepte, yo la amo…

-no puedo intervenir en lo que ella decida y más ahora que tiene ese gran dolor.

-por eso mismo, haz que me acepte, así yo podre consolarla y darle esa figura paterna que necesita el pequeño Daichi –volvió a rogar a una sango dubitativa.

-es que –decía muy insegura- tu sabes que a inuyasha no le gustaba que estuvieras cerca de Kagome, no es buena idea –sentencio.

-entonces tu serás la culpable de que Kagome críe sola a un pequeño hanyou que no conoce los límites de su poder, sabes bien que tener un hanyou es mucho trabajo, y quien mejor que yo para darle la guía y el cariño necesario a ese pequeño –parándose delante de una taijiya algo perturbada- piénsalo, ayúdame y así estarás ayudando a Kagome a volver a ser feliz. Recuerda que siempre la he amado y por eso deje a Ayame.

-pensare muy bien sobre esto –dijo al fin algo convencida la taijiya- pero no me termina de agradar que tú que fuiste el rival de inuyasha seas su nuevo compañero…

Pasaron algunos días en los que había pensado todo lo que el lobo le había dicho, llegando a la conclusión que ningún otro hombre o youkai, podría hacer feliz a su amiga y más que nada aceptarla con un hanyou, por lo cual empezó a convencerla a la miko aunque al principio había sido renuente. La miko se convenció, porque ingenuamente pensó que el lobo la podría entender y equivocadamente pensaba que nadie más la querría como esposa por su pequeño hijo.

-gracias sango- decía un eufórico lobo- te garantizo que desde ahora Kagome será muy feliz a mi lado.

-solo te advierto Kouga –dijo seria- que si algo malo le sucede, no habrá lugar que pueda ocultarte de mí.

-ya basta de amenazas y celebra conmigo que al fin me acepto Kagome –dándole algo de sake.

 **Fin del flash back.**

-hoy juro que no descansare hasta darte tu merecido, maldito lobo –sujetando fuertemente a su hiraikotsu con su traje de exterminadora.

Mientras la vengadora de sango se iba en busca del lobo sarnoso, la miko futurista alistaba el sencillo equipaje para irse a su época, el pequeño Daichi aún no se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero si bien sabia era que su madre estaba triste, aquel vinculo de hijo y madre le decían que las cosas no estaban bien y como el pequeño de mamá que es, abrazo a su madre muy fuerte…

-cariño que sucede –mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su pequeñín.

-mami, Daichi te ama mucho, no llores –pudo apenas decirle- te amo…

El corazón de la azabache se derritió como la mantequilla, es que aquella criaturita era el vivo retrato de su padre, no había heredado nada de ella, y verlo cada día era para ella ver a su amado, detalle que le hacía más difícil olvidarlo.

 **Flash back:**

En ese instante ella recordó aquel bello y fatídico día…

Había llegado el 4 mes de embarazo para Kagome, el parto era inminente, pero aun así había salido algo lejos de la aldea, ella quería un respiro de sus quehaceres, más que nada porque su energía ya no daba para tantas cosas…

-creo que será una bella hanyou –comentaba el Inu, mientras acariciaba el vientre de su amada.

-yo pienso que será un hanyou, patea muy fuerte –tocando justo donde él bebe le pateaba recientemente.

-bueno, si es un hanyou o una, será nuestro primer hijo –dibujando una dulce sonrisa el Inu.

-¿piensas tener más?-sonrió pícaramente.

-pues con unos 5 me conforme –dijo burlón el Inu.

-si llevas los embarazos tengamos 4 mas –contraataco.

-creo que ya debeos irnos, no es bueno que pasemos la noche aquí…

-si ya lo sé –dijo exhausta la miko-es mejor no arriesgarnos

-sabes que soy muy fuerte, pero no pienso arriesgarlos ante los peligros, además tú no puedes usar tus poderes espirituales.

En ese mismo instante apareció de la nada una mujer muy bella de cabellos rubios, y con una marca en el brazo en forma de serpiente…

-así que la miko no tiene poderes –con una sonrisa socarrona- entonces esto será muy sencillo

-¿tú quién eres? –grito el hanyou.

-vaya pero donde están mis modales – acercándose lentamente al hanyou- me llaman yuriko, pero tú me puedes decir, Yuri –guiñándole el ojo.

-atrevida –grito la miko, que estaba ya molesta por el coqueteo de la rubia.

-perdón, olvide que seguías aquí, bien… -ahora acercándose a la miko- he venido a matarlos o mejor dicho a que ustedes mismos lo hagan…

En ese mismo instante el hanyou se interpuso en medio de la rubia y su amada…

-Aléjate de Kagome, pelea conmigo si es que puedes –reto.

-oh, pero si yo no pienso hacerte daño, más bien veamos cuanto se aman –a la vez que tomaba al hanyou por el cuello de manera rápida y susurro una frase sin previo aviso.

-¡suéltalo! –grito la impotente miko al ver como su amado se tocaba la cabeza por un fuerte dolor- ¡¿qué le has hecho?!

-eso fue de parte de Naraku, un viejo amigo, al cual ustedes mataron. Me encomendó la tarea de vengarlo en caso que las cosas salieran mal y por cierto –dijo muy tranquilamente, me llevare esto – arrancando el collar de sumisión como si de cualquier amuleto se tratará, hasta nunca – sonriendo triunfante.

-inuyasha –llamo al verlo que aún se tocaba la cabeza por el fuerte dolor- inuyasha ¿estás bien…?

-vete corre, -grito iracundo- vete Kagome, estoy perdiendo el control huye

-inuyasha… no –decía al vero como los ojos de su amado se tornaban rojos.

-huye por nuestro hijo –gritaba con dificultad.

No vasto más y la miko apenas podía correr, no podría procesar lo que pasaba, pero su fuerza interior la impulsaban a avanzar, por ratos miraba hacia atrás y nada la seguí, se sentía muy preocupada…

-que le dijo es maldita mujer, cual fue el conjuro –pensaba mientras avanzaba- y como pudo romper el collar, se supone que nadie lo podía hacer excepto yo – en ese instantes lagrimas acudían, ya no podía correr más, el vientre le impedía semejante tarea, sentía que las piernas no respondían mas, titubeaba, quería un pequeño descanso y así recuperar el aire, pero sabía que era riesgoso- no falta mucho para llegar a la aldea… -se dijo

-¿A dónde piensas que te vas?- pregunto la voz que amaba y que ahora sonaba extraña- ven aquí perra…

-no… aléjate... inuyasha- respondió temblando.

-me temes, eso es bueno- dijo triunfante a la vez que se acercaba más a la miko.

-inuyasha soy yo Kagome, por favor recupera el control, por nuestro hijo –a la vez que agarraba su abultado vientre, rogo.

-yo no quiero hijos -respondió con cólera- los matare –gruño a la vez que tomaba de los brazos a la miko, clavándole sus garras.

-basta suéltame, no me hagas daño, tú me amas y amas a nuestro hijo- lloraba y suplicaba la miko-recupera el control.

-tu sangre, es deliciosa –mientras lamia la sangre de sus garras- perra, sabes bien.

En ese instante la miko le dio un fuerte golpe en los bajos, haciendo que cayera del dolor, momento que aprovecho para irse…

-kamis, por favor que alguien me ayude- rogo en su pensamientos.

Solo que el hanyou se había recuperado y alcanzado tumbándola al suelo, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente sobre unas rocas, provocándole el trabajo de parto. La miko gemía del dolor, se tocaba el vientre y sintió la sangre que bajaba por sus piernas.

-por amor a tu hijo –grito con dolor la miko- déjame ir, vas a matarlo…

-es lo que quiero, maldita bruja, eres igual que ella….-sacudiéndola, mientras la levantaba como si fuera una hoja.

-¡ayuda! –Grito al fin la impotente miko-¡Ayúdenme, por favor, auxilooo! –volvió a gritar

Solo que el ruido del bosque fue su único receptor...

-vamos pide ayuda –a la vez que le arrancaba la parte superior de la ropa- nadie vendrá.

Solo que cerca de ahí pasaba el sirviente de Sesshomaru y vio la escena y no daba crédito a lo que veía y más cortó que perezoso, fue a avisarle a su amo lo que había visto.

-se ha vuelto loco-musito disgustado el lord.

Dicho esto salió rápidamente, seguido por acompañantes.

Cuanto más se acercaba, el olor a sangre era más fuerte.

-Rin, quédate aquí, cuídala Jaken.- ordeno sin voltear atrás el youkai.

-¡Auxilio! -gritaba ya sin fuerzas en medio del dolor, pues el hanyou le rasgaba el vientre., provocándole la inconsciencia.

Sin mediar palabra, el youkai, saco de un solo golpe al hibrido que estaba sobre la miko.

-no te metas maldito-gruño- ella es mía.

-la estas matando y a tu hijo –refuto.

-pelea conmigo-gruño de nuevo el hanyou, enseñando sus garras ensangrentadas- y muere…

La pelea era intensa entre ambos hermanos, el látigo venenoso de Sesshomaru no le hacía nada… y cada vez lo ataques del hibrido eran más acertado rasguñando el brazo izquierdo del Youkai y llegaron a un punto en donde el hanyou había perdido la más mínima conciencia ya solo gruñía y no emitía palabra alguna y su solo instinto respondía a los ataque que el youkai le lanzaba.

-creo que no hay vuelta atrás-susurro el lord- no me dejas alternativa.

Eso era muy cierto en aquella situación dejar vivo a aquel ser no era opción, ya no había forma de que recuperará el control, la espada yacía partida en dos en medio de la batalla, y para tensar las cosas la azabache seguía inconsciente perdiendo sangre, corría en riesgo aquellas vidas inocentes.

-perdóname padre- susurro de nuevo el lord a la vez que sacaba su bestia interior y se transformaba en yako- y perdóname hermano.

Una vez transformado lo tomo con sus fauces y ahí en ese momento clavo sus colmillos, dejando al fin sin vida a un valioso hanyou que ya no era más que una bestia con ganas de matar a todo ser vivo.

Enfoco su mirada en la miko que yacía sobre las piedras y percibió lo débil que se hallaba la criatura y volvió a su forma humanoide…

-Kagome –llamo a la vez que la levantaba en brazos.

No había respuesta, así que salió raudo hacia la aldea.

Pasaron las horas y una exhausta sango y otras aldeanas, habían logrado traer al mundo al pequeño hanyou..

 **Fin del flash back.**

* * *

-mami –llamo el pequeño logrando sacar de sus pensamientos a su madre.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- tratando de sacar todos esos recuerdos que la sumergían.

-el tío sechomau ha venido- decía muy contento el pequeño.

 _-espero y no me hable de lo que ha sucedido ayer –pensó algo tensa._

-ahora bajo, Daichi, ve con él.

Solo que en la sala…

-la señorita Kagome, va a volver a su tiempo-contaba el monje.

El lord alzo una ceja ante dicha información y dedujo que era por lo de ayer.

-esperemos y no demore mucho en volver –volvió a hablar el monje- ¿sabía usted que ella no se casara con Kouga?

-no –respondió aparentando no saber.

-ha sido una noticia que nadie esperaba –pero callo al ver la mirada molesta del lord.

-bueno yo me retiro –hablo tímidamente para irse.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el pequeño Daichi bajaba apresurado.

-mi mami ya baja –dijo apenas.

Su corazón se volvía muy cálido al tener a su pequeño sobrino cerca…

-vuelve pronto-tocándole la cabecita.

-solo será el necesario –contestaba la miko que iba bajando con ropa de su era.

-necesito hablar contigo –mirando al pequeño pidió Sesshomaru..

-Daichi, por que no vas a jugar con Shippo –poniéndose a la altura del hanyou.

El pequeño no respondió solo sonrió y Salió corriendo hacia los jardines.

* * *

-Bueno ahora si estamos solos, siéntate por favor-indicaba la miko.

-referente al asunto de ayer, no tengo nada que decir –dijo con ligera molestia el lord.

-te agradezco no hacerlo…

-solo que estas huyendo del lobo –reprendió- cuando tú deberías afrontarlo.

-mi decisión está tomada, y por ahora prefiero que las cosas se calmen, entiéndeme Sesshomaru –hablo determinada- _además me voy porque este tiempo me recuerda solo a él._

-siempre trato de hacerlo –levantándose de golpe- pero esto me parece innecesario.

-no me pienso ir por la eternidad, serán unas semanas…- pero fue interrumpida.

-yo necesito que te quedes, no puedo permitir que te vayas, ahora que no te casas con el sarnoso, estoy decidido a luchar por ti –escupió con determinación, plantándole mirada a un muda azabache que se había olvidado como hablar.

-¿no me crees? –Pregunto indignado- si nunca lo dije es porque tú no te hallabas bien, es difícil reconocer sentimientos a un youkai como yo… _-muérdete la lengua la vas a regar- intervino yako._

-haremos de cuenta que esta conversación jamás existió- pudo pronunciar con dificultad la azabache.

-piensas que estoy jugando-acercándose mas a la miko que estaba algo sonrojada- me ofendes…

-jamás lo haría-dijo molesta, como se atrevía a pensar que la miko lo tomaría como un juego- es solo que yo no puedo corresponderte ni ahora ni nunca…-trago saliva- tu eres mi cuñado el que…

-dilo, que asesine a inuyasha… -contraataco el Daiyoukai- ya sabes por qué lo hice…

-basta Sesshomaru –dijo dolida, porque ella nunca le reprocho eso- yo sé por qué lo hiciste y fue por eso que ahora estamos vivos, y se bien que inuyasha ya no era el, sino una bestia sedienta de sangre…-sintió que el alma se le rasgaba al decir aquellas palabras.

 _-ya vez lo que haz echo ser inútil –le gritaba yako._

-es hora que superes tus miedo Kagome- tratando de controlar su dolor, porque también se sentía culpable- yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte…

-Sesshomaru yo te tengo aprecio y agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste y eso iba a decirte, pero ya las cosas están más que claras- tratando de mantener las lágrimas – es hora que me retire.

Esquivo al Lord y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

 _-síguela- ordenaba yako- dejaras que se vaya._

 _-Si- fue su respuesta- no pienso humillarme más la has oído y sabes que ella no me ama._

 _-eres un conformista…_

 _-deja de hablarme así, oíste- reprendió un furioso lord._

Ya no había marcha atrás, la miko se iba con su hijo en brazos, el Lord no deseaba acercarse, pero se recordó del pequeño y se acercaba…

-mami vamos-insistió el pequeño mirando con algo de miedo al youkai.

La miko pasó desapercibida tal actitud apurándose en las despedidas y salto al pozo….

* * *

¿Continuara?

Dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

-diálogos-

 _-pensamientos-_

simplemente narración.

 **Fuertes noticias**

Habían pasado algunos meses, para ser exactos 3 meses, las clases para el pequeño Daichi ya estaban próximas a comenzar. Así, que las compras necesarias estaban siendo llevadas a cabo.

Por su parte la miko había logrado al fin calmar sus nervios, después que el lobo la quisiera "comer" y el frio youkai le exigiera que se quedara, muy a su estilo.

A pesar de todo ello…

-tengo que regresar y ver cómo marchan las cosas en la aldea- se decía a manera de orden- además…- dijo algo apenada.

-tengo que disculparme con sango, no debí de tratarla de esa forma…-a lo cual se puso algo ida, divago en sus ideas recordando del grito que le emitió a su amiga y como ella salió muy dolida.- es cierto no debo huir, ya no estoy en la edad en que tenga que acobardarme cuando sé que hice bien al terminar con Kouga...- esto se dijo más determinada, sacando a flote aquel carácter que la marcaba- está decidido mañana regreso al Sengoku.

Dichas aquellas palabras, dio anuncio a su familia que mañana ella y Daichi, regresarían a la otra era y que no demorarían ya que las clases de su pequeño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Sólo que no contaba con la oposición del pequeño.

-¡no quiero, no voy! –grito a medias el pequeño que salía corriendo de la sala.

-¿por qué este comportamiento? –Cuestiono Naomi- mi nieto siempre está feliz cuando dices que iras al Sengoku…

-no tengo idea porque esta actitud- dijo sorprendida la azabache - tratare de hablar con él y ver si algo me dice.

\- en todo caso si el no desea ir, es mejor que se quede –sugirió la abuela.

-yo lo quería llevar para que se despida de Sesshomaru, ya que no lo vera en meses… -soltó un suspiro resignada- pero si no es su deseo ir… se quedará.

Las horas pasaban y a la mañana siguiente

-Daichi, es hora de partir… -tomándolo de la mano.

-no quiero… -respondió algo enojado.

-Daichi, ¿no quieres ver al tío Sesshomaru?

-no-haciendo puchero.

 _-qué extraño el adora a su tío, que ha sucedido –se interrogo._

-y puedes decirle a mama porque no quieres ir…

-no...-cruzando los brazos- quiero a mi tío Sota, no quiero ir –dijo decidido.

-Daichi –tomándolo por los hombros- mamá tiene que ir, vendré en algunos días…

-quédate mami –rogo cambiando de actitud.

-pequeño mami tiene que ver algunos asuntos –como explicarle al pequeño las cargas que tenía encima a esa corta edad, el cuidado de la aldea y el continuo reforzamiento del campo protector.- se un buen niño y haz caso a la abuela Naomi.

-umm-dijo algo inconforme- mami ayuda mucho, volverás rápido –dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-ese es mi niño-cargándolo y dándole mil besos- prometo regresar pronto.

Luego de las despedidas y un gran beso a su pequeño, Kagome regreso a aquella era que le hacía sentir mil emociones, las cuales eran nostalgia por el ser que jamás volvería a ver y que pareciera que aún vivía ahí, tristeza por la manera en que murió su amado hanyou y alegría por revivir sus recuerdos que compartió con su inuyasha.

Dio los primeros pasos y sintió como la brisa de aquel bosque le acariciaba…

Llego a la aldea, vestida con su traje de miko, y cada aldeano que la veía la saludaba con mucho respeto…

-Bienvenida miko, es bueno tenerla de nuevo con nosotros –saludo una aldeana.

-es bueno también ver que nada malo ha sucedido en mi ausencia- respondió cálidamente- han visto a Sango.

-eh bueno, la señora sango llego hace una luna….

-¿hace una luna? –Dijo sorprendida – _¿a donde pudo a ver ido? Ella no descuida los deberes de la aldea…-_ entonces supongo que está aquí…

-este, ella salió seguro que está cerca, salió con su hermano el exterminador.

Así que movida por saber a qué se debía la ausencia de Sango por el lapso de una luna, ella salió en su búsqueda después de recibir la indicación de la aldeana.

 **Palacio del oeste.**

-Amo, hemos recibido noticias de la miko.

- _vaya con que al fin ha vuelto- se dijo con alegría a si mismo_

-acaba de llegar por ese pozo extraño, sola.

-retírate –fue lo único que pudo decir

 _-así que vino sin Daichi, esto es raro, creo que debemos hablar._

 _-así que iras en su búsqueda –hablo yako saliendo de su jaula luego de dos lunas, en el cual no se pronunció._

 _-¿ya me diriges la palabra? No mencionaste que no lo harías de nuevo –con tono molesto le recordaba el lord._

 _-es que es necesario que intervenga, porque al parecer tú no tienes los pantalones o el carácter para hacer que una mujer se quede a tu lado y yo la quiero, ese aroma me vuelve loco, ¡la necesito ya! –se explicó una bestia inquieta._

 _-no lo harás-fue lo único que dijo para luego arrinconar a su bestia en lo más fondo de su mente._

 **La aldea:**

-logro visualiza a su querida amiga a unos metros de donde estaba, al parecer había salido por hierbas medicinales con la ayuda de Kohaku.

-Sango, mira –señalo hacia la azabache- es la miko Kagome.

-¿Kagome? – se repitió a la vez que miraba hacia donde su hermano indico.

-¡Sango! –Grito una alegre miko- ¡Sango!

-¡Kagome! –grito en respuesta a la vez que dejaba la labor para aproximarse a su amiga.

-Sango, discúlpame-, yo no debí gritarte –expreso apenada- estaba muy ofuscada y lo dije sin pensar.

-no Kagome, tú tienes toda la razón –dándole un efusivo abrazo a su gran amiga- nunca debí obligarte a que aceptaras a Kouga…. Yo soy la que debe disculparse por entrometerme en esos asuntos.

-Sango…

-es mejor cerrar este asunto, además… -dibujando una sonrisa retorcida.

-Sango, que ocurre… -viéndola algo perturbada- sango dime… -presiono.

-creo que esto tendrá para rato –intervino Kohaku- señorita Kagome bienvenida, me retiro sé que tienen mucho de qué hablar…

-al parecer así es –mirando como su amiga seguía con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción- luego iremos a la aldea.

Mientras que Kohaku se retiraba, Kagome tomo del brazo a sango con el propósito de que dijera el 'que' la traía así.

-me dirás o no, el porqué de esa sonrisa.

-si… ahorita te lo digo, ven –jalando a su amiga para que se sentara en el pasto.

-bueno ahora si –volvió a hablar la taijiya- aquel día que salí de tu palacio… yo fui tras Kouga…

-sango... – mirándola con incredulidad.

-¡ay Kagome! tú sabes que soy una exterminadora y una de las buenas…

-pero él es fuerte… -decía preocupada.

-y yo no soy ninguna debilucha –contrataco- ahora permíteme continuar.

-ok, continua- dijo derrotada, es que la taijiya tenía esa alma guerrera que no se deja vencer ni en discusiones.

\- lo busque por muchos lugares, más que nada en su guarida, pero ya nadie de su clan está ahí, casi desisto de buscarlo, pero algunos aldeanos de la zona me dijeron por dónde se habían ido, así que continúe mi búsqueda por más tiempo, y cuando al fin lo encuentro…-se detuvo no sabía cómo decirle lo que ella vio.

-cuando al fin lo encuentras- repitió, mirándola curiosa- sango anda dime que paso…

-primero dime algo… -mirándola con seriedad.

-¿algo como que?- no entendía esa actitud o ese cambio.

-alguna vez sentiste algo por Kouga…. –mirándola impaciente, pues el rostro de Kagome había quedado en asombro.

-es necesario responder…

-si Kagome, anda responde...

-nunca sentí algo real por él, solo lo veía como amigo, además tú sabes lo atento que puede llegar a ser…

-si ya lo sé, entonces no sientes nada por él.-insistió

-¡que no! - dijo fastidiada- solo me gustaba partes de su personalidad, pero que era un pesado a veces lo era.

-entonces, no habrá lloriqueos –se dijo más para sí misma.

-ya dilo… -exigió muy curiosa

-bueno, cuando ya había visto donde estaban asentándose, me infiltre, pero uno de sus amigos creo que se llama Ginta, me encontró…- hizo una pausa- le dije que quería hablar con Kouga, no quería ponerle de sobre aviso que estaba ahí para darle una tunda –esto lo decía con cierta risilla.

-y entonces… -decía ansiosa.

-pues me dijo que no se podía porque, estaba en una ceremonia…. –viendo la cara de su amiga si mostraba alguna reacción- un ceremonia de…

-sango dilo sin pena o mejor dicho creo a que te refieres, era una ceremonia de unión o de apareamiento…

-si era eso, de apareamiento y no sabes la cólera que me dio, no había pasado mucho y él decía que te amaba y ahora se casaba a la primera oportunidad –decía muy indignada.

-sus motivos habrá tenido y además es mejor para mí, así no lo tendré rogándome porque regresemos –lo decía muy tranquila y satisfecha que al menos el lobo tenga esa felicidad que a ella le negaba la vida.

-pues a mí no me parece, así que espere a la noche, me escabullí de Ginta y logre entrar a la cueva esa que tenía como dormitorio y no sabes, casi me desmayo… -explicaba toda trágica.

-no me digas que – intervino como quien adivinando…

-la youkai era Ayame, si –reafirmo al ver la cara de sorpresa de la miko- a la que dejo supuestamente por ti, estaban en una situación delicada, pensé que eso era un buen castigo, pero no el suficiente.

\- a que te refieres, con situación delicada… no me dirás que estaban en "esa" situación –hablo algo sonrojada.

-no Kagome, si yo lo encontraba en "esa" situación, ahí mismo le tiraba el hiraikotsu.. Pero –comenzó a reír.

-me estás dando miedo sango, deja de reírte así y explícate…

-es que amiga se te paso la mano con el reiki, lo has dejado… - _como decirle sin causarle un problema de culpabilidad._

-¿Cómo lo he dejado? Dime sango- exigía preocupada por la respuesta

-no debes sentirte mal, pero el pobre lobo solo va a aullar de pena por no cumplir sus funciones a plenitud.

-¿no es cierto? –Tapándose la boca- es impotente…-se dijo incrédula.

-si –comenzó a reírse- no sabes la desilusión en el rostro de Ayame, estaba intentando ayudarlo a ver si "revivía" pero nada amiga… pero para darle el golpe final le lancé el hiraikotsu, aunque cabe decir que los reflejos aun los tiene, así que lo esquivo…

 **Flash back:**

-¿sango?-susurró el lobo

-¿sorprendido? –dijo con mirada triunfante

-¡qué haces acá y sobre todo como te atreves a lanzarme eso! –señalando su hiraikotsu.

-¡como te atreves a venir aquí y querer dañar al jefe de los clanes! –intervino una iracunda lobita.

-mira Ayame el asunto no es contigo, así que te pediré que te retires –dijo molesta

-soy la compañera de Kouga y no me voy –afirmo con determinación.

-bueno si quieres quédate, pero no intervengas… y tu –señalando a Kouga- como te atreviste a querer marcar a Kagome, tú me juraste que la harías feliz…

-¡Kagome no me quiere! –grito- ella me lo dijo y obvio que me molesto que me hiciera creer que me amaba, estaba en mi derecho – recrimino.

-¡¿pero qué has dicho?! –Dijo incrédula ante tanta estupidez -¿de qué derecho hablas?, tu eres un maldito youkai calentón que solo la deseas desde hace tiempo y solo viste tu oportunidad ahora que murió inuyasha…

\- ¡y si fuera así! ¡¿Que más te da?! –Grito todo altanero- ella seria mía para siempre junto a su hanyou –escupió con desprecio.

-Kouga- musito Ayame- _entonces solo por eso se casó conmigo por despecho y por…-_ como aquel lobo confesaba todo así delante de ella, eso la desilusiono más encendiendo su enojo.

-¡Me las vas a pagar desgraciado! ¡me la hiciste maldito! –lanzando nuevamente el hiraikotsu rozándole la mejilla derecha en la ida y a su regresada impactándolo en su brazo izquierdo

-¡maldita, te atreves a atacarme en mis dominios! –refunfuñaba aquel lobo adolorido mientras trataba de recuperarse.

-yo también haría lo mismo –dijo al fin la pelirroja- te mereces eso y más… ¡eres un desgraciado! –grito.

Mientras Ayame iba sobre el lobo, porque en ella sentía aquel odio de saber que era un reemplazo, la taijiya volvió a lanzar el hiraikotsu impactándole esta vez en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire.

-creo que con eso bastara aunque para mí, no sea suficiente. Ahora que se tu otro problema –mirando a la pelirroja- sé que te costara dar un descendiente.

-¡vuelve aquí! –grito tratando de lanzarle una lanza en medio del fuerte dolor el lobo.

Solo que la taijiya no hizo caso y salió rauda, antes que dieran aviso a los guardias.

Aquel lobo fue maltratado a pesar de ser youkai, fue tomado desprevenido y más que nada con el "orgullo" en el suelo.

 **Fin del flash back.**

-no lo vuelvas a hacer –dijo seria la miko- fue muy peligroso…

-no Kagome te la debía –aun con sonrisa en labio mientras arrancaba el pasto- de ahora en adelante respetare tus decisiones.

-sé que lo harás, ahora que estaré ausente más seguido… -levantándose- Daichi comienza la escuela.

-si eso me dijiste hace poco, volvamos- dijo mientras se levantaba para retomar el rumbo a la aldea.

Al igual que ella iban a la aldea, un indeciso lord, determinaba si ir en ese instante o esperar a mañana, es que el amor lo habían transformado, ya había dejado muy lejos el hecho de su superioridad sobre el resto, claro que disimulada, pero sus entrañas lo empujaban hacia ella, aquel corazón lo dominaba mas cada día y solo por ella seria así.

-no lo pensare mas, mañana saldré, además que me aparezca asi, podría pensar que salgo apenas me entero que ha llegado y eso no me lo puedo permitir, este Sesshomaru, no debe ser tan obvio –dijo determinado, solo que su bestia pugnaba por salir pero el no le daba tregua..

 **La aldea:**

-Kohaku pronto me iré al palacio del amo –comunicaba rin a su mejor amigo.

-¿es lo que tu deseas? –fingiendo afilar sus armas.

-por supuesto, yo tengo que cuidar del amo…

-vamos rin, como vas a cuidar a un ser que es un youkai, él se cuida así mismo –interrumpió algo fastidiado.

-pues yo lo cuidare –contrataco- el señor Sesshomaru se merece eso y más…

-ya estoy cansado que siempre lo pongas en un altar, él ha matado a miles de humanos y otros cientos de demonios, no es un santo Rin –exploto al fin ya harto de tanta adulación- porque no vez lo que en realidad es…

-Kohaku –pronuncio asombrada, nunca le habían alzado la voz y menos él.

-Si tanto deseas ir, vete pero después no digas que no te dije, él nunca va a cambiar…

-si lo hare me iré a vivir con él, conmigo se portó bien y no me interesa lo que haya hecho antes o después, solo me importa cómo me cuida y por el sigo viva, recuérdalo –grito ahora la ya adolescente, abandonando aquel lugar…

Pasaron algunos minutos y las amigas ya reconciliadas llegaban…

-Kohaku, dile a Rin que venga –ordeno la taijiya.

-ella no está, salió y no ha vuelto -respondió con tono molesto aunque lo trataba de disimular

-qué raro ella siempre para por aquí…

-ya sabes que se ira vivir con el señor Sesshomaru –interrogó fastidiado.

-sí, el así lo determino hace unas pocas lunas y el mes entrante ella partirá, es una lástima es una niña muy colaboradora – comentaba resignada mientras se disponía a preparar el almuerzo.

\- me parece que a ti no te gusto saberlo- comento la miko, observando el rostro del exterminador.

-pues no, el no merece que rin este a su lado, ella debe convivir con nosotros que somos los humanos… -iba a seguir.

-te equivocas Kohaku –hablo pasivamente la azabache- la felicidad de uno está en el lugar donde nos sentimos bien y al lado de la persona o youkai inclusive hanyou que nos la da... No discutas con ella más, se feliz por ella…-hablo con el corazón dándole una ligera sonrisa, recordando sus días plenos con su Inu- ¿no creo que quieras que ella se vaya peleada contigo? ¿Verdad?

El exterminador no contesto sabía que las palabras de la miko eran ciertas y a pesar de sentir ese amor por la adolescente rin y saber que no sería correspondido, tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de darle unos bellos días hasta su partida.

 **Flash back:**

-siempre serás como un hermano para mi Kohaku –respondía Rin a una pregunta algo intima del exterminador- y no me gusta nadie…

-disculpa no debí preguntarte eso – decía muy avergonzado.

-descuida Kohaku, entiendo que te sientes como un hermano para mí y tu deber es cuidarme, pero si me enamorara, serias el primero en enterarte –dijo sonriente- creo que debemos regresar ya está cayendo la noche.

-si claro, lo que tú digas –contesto aun descolocado- _como se me ocurre preguntarle si le gusta alguien, que estará pensando de mi –_ se reprochó indignado consigo mismo.

 **Fin flash back.**

-entiendo miko Kagome –respondía resignado- solo pensé de otra manera, pero usted tiene razón iré por ella.

Dijo esto último para salir tras la adolescente.

-aún no le dice –hablo la taijiya- el cree que no me he dado cuenta, pero sé que está enamorado de ella.

-el mismo no sabe que casi todos nos hemos dado cuenta de su afecto por ella – uniéndose a las labores.

-es que hay el asunto que rin solo ve a Sesshomaru como su salvador y se siente en la obligación de corresponder…

-¿acaso será…? –murmuro la miko.

-no lo creo –dijo asombrada la taijiya– ¿rin está enamorada del Lord?

-pero ella es una niña aun, como y además, Sesshomaru es mayor que ella por varios cientos –dijo escandalizada la miko.

-es cierto, pero…

-deberíamos intervenir…

-le acabas de decir a Kohaku que la felicidad está al lado del ser que nos irradia ese sentimiento de felicidad y paz.- le recordó la taijiya.

-si lo hice –soltando un suspiro- está bien si ella es feliz…

-solo que no sabemos si Sesshomaru le corresponderá… -observando que el rostro de su amiga quedaba algo confuso – te ¿sucede algo?

-¿a mi? –tratando de mantener la compostura

-a quien mas kagome, creo que algo estas ocultando- le reprocho algo ofendida

-¡ay sango! –picando con mas ferocidad las yerbas- es algo que…

-tiene que ver con Sesshomaru ¿verdad?- y ante ese nombre se hico un pequeño corte.

.auch –chupando la herida.

-ya kagome cuéntame, no me tienes confianza –dijo con aparente enojo.

-esta bien –respondio derrotada-es… bueno aquel día de mi partida Sesshomaru, me declaro que quería…

-¿qué quería, que?.. Habla por los kamis – presiono sango.

-quería cortejarme –dijo al fin.

-no lo creo, como se le ocurre él es el hermano o medio hermano, pero al final de cuentas es sangre de inuyasha –dijo algo alarmada.

-ya lo sé… y por eso lo rechacé y además no siento nada por el solo gratitud…

\- y el ¿cómo lo tomo?- plantando una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-la verdad creo que ya lo asimilo, pero eso ya no es algo que me interese, el nunca debió de albergar sentimientos por mi… sabe bien que ame y amare siempre a su hermano –dijo algo cabizbaja.

Mientras ellas desarrollaban tal conversación, no muy lejos de ahí, kohaku había encontrado a Rin, la cual estaba sentada mirando el rió que surcaba.

-Rin –llamo

La aludida giro el rostro y lo vio y no le dio respuesta.

-rin lo siento –tomando asiento a su lado- yo solo pensé en que serias feliz si estas con nosotros…

-trato de entenderte Kohaku, y me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras, yo… -mirando el rio- yo soy feliz con el señor Sesshomaru…

-si eso es lo que deseas, hazlo –soltó con dolor esas palabras, pues aceptar lo que quería rin era separarse de ella para siempre- se feliz y ven a visitarnos a la aldea.

-es lo que hare –soltó con una tierna sonrisa- gracias por entenderme...

Pasaron algunos días de la estancia de la miko, en los cuales visito a todos los aldeanos que necesitaban de sus cuidados y reforzó el campo de protección, pero no fue para nada a su palacio, sin el pequeño Daichi, no tenia necesidad de comodidades, llegaba la tarde y con el la hora de su partida, dejo indicaciones y le dijo a sango cuando volvería. lo que no sabia es que el lord estaba a punto de llegar

-Rin me despido de ti, se que no falta mucho para tu partida y ese día no estaré aquí, solo recuerda en venir a visitarnos, sabes que somos una familia para ti –le decía la miko ante una bella adolescente que bordeaba 16 años.

-siempre vendré a la aldea señorita Kagome, no podría olvidarlos… -dándole un abrazo inesperado,- cuide mucho del pequeño Daichi, y usted también por favor…

-lo hare no te preocupes- mientras ellas se despedia la miko sintió la presencia de aquel que se llevaría a Rin.

-creo que han venido por ti –señalando hacia el recién llegado.

la adolescente vio muy emocionada que su querido benefactor llegaba con ese porte tan imponente…

-buenas tardes señor Sesshomaru –haciendo una reverencia.

-bienvenido Sesshomaru –saludo la miko.

El lord solo hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

-¿iremos hoy al castillo?-pregunto una ansiosa rin.

-después –mirando a la azabache dijo- miko hablemos- acto seguido salió delante del grupo para irse al bosque.

-ve, debe ser algo importante –le codeo sango.

-no cambias, estar con miroku te ha cambiado –dijo a modo de broma.

-te digo que vayas –empujo la taijiya.

-ya esta bien, nos vemos –dijo a todos- partiré luego de hablar con Sesshomaru –sama.

Hizo una referencia y partió.

Paso algunos minutos y hallo al lord delante del goshinbuko…

-¿que es lo que tienes que decir? –con tono serio, quería poner un muro en aquella relación que más era por el hijo que ella tenía y era sobrino de aquel "frío ser"

- _no sabes cuanto me contengo para no marcarte y llevarte al palacio y que seas la nueva lady del oeste –decia yako en medio de la lucha por tomar el control._

 _-no haras nada –encerro a la bestia._

-vaya, dime de una vez cual es el asunto –dicho esto, obtuvo la mirada penetrante del Daiyoukai.

-¿Por qué no trajiste a Daichi? – _eso no era lo que diría._

-el no deseaba venir –informo- espero que a la siguiente vez el venga.

-sobre aquel día, mi opinión no ha cambiado.

\- te refieres de hacerle frente a Kouga, pues permíteme informarte que él no ha venido a buscarme y yo no lo pienso hacer…

Y en menos de un parpadeo ahí estaba el Daiyoukai, plantándole un beso a una incauta miko que habla sin notar en que momento la tomaba por la cintura y invadia su boca con un beso muy sugerente, al principio estaba bailando al ritmo de aquel beso, pero reacciono y giro el rostro…

-sesshomaru hazme el favor de soltarme, no deseo lastimarte –dijo toda sonrojada por la situación y molesta por el atrevimiento.

\- yo no hablaba del lobo sino de que yo sea tu compañero.

Ella negaba con la cabeza, no daba crédito a lo que vivía.

-mira Sesshomaru –finginedo calma pues estaba al borde de perder la paciencia- nunca sere tuya, jamas en mi vida estaría contigo y no es por como fallecio inuyasha- adelantándose al reproche del lord- sino por que no tengo el mas minimo interés hacia ti como hombre, seras guapo y poderoso pero no es lo que hace un hogar, espero y entiendas sino será difícil seguir reuniéndonos por Daichi –tomando la mochila para irse – adiós Sesshomaru.

-tus labios dijeron otra cosa kagome –se defendió, solo que ella proseguia su camino.

 _-maldición como se atreve a besarme, debería respetarme por su hermano -_ sentía como aun en sus labios había quedado el calor de aquel beso que le provoco una rara sensación y que ni siquiera los besos de Kouga la hicieron sentir, como decirlo nerviosa...- _pero besa bien, ay que estoy hablando... jamas permitiré que se acerque, jamas._

de esa manera se fue de nuevo la miko molesta y toda indignada por como "su cuñado" le había tratado.

solo que el gran sesshomaru, ardía de, coraje, pues no logro su propósito y se sentía despreciado y mas que nada por un"ser inferior" o como asi los definia.

-dejaste que se vaya -grito un furiosa bestia que rompía las cadenas y ferozmente lograba tomar el control de su cuerpo.

-ella nos rechazo... -fue lo ultimo que pudo decir sesshomaru en medio de esa lucha.

corrió tras el rastro de la miko, sintió que este se desvanecía poco a poco junto al pozo, solo vio el resplandor, intento pasar pero fue inútil, no podía, aulló del dolor, pues la mujer que el quería ya no volvería o eso pensaba.

yako, destruyo medio bosque para desahogar su rabia, se sentía dolido era un dolor que dejaba un gran huella en su alma. así como se iba retirando la bestia del control sobre sesshomaru, el lord pudo nuevamente manejar su cuerpo, recordándose que su protegida lo esperaba.

-ya viene el señor sesshomaru -informo miroku al verlo cerca.

rápidamente Rin salio a recibirlo.

-vamos -fue lo único que dijo.

Sango lo veía extrañada, la ropa del lord que siempre estaba limpia se encontraba sucia y con algunos raspones...

-Rin por que no te quedas esta noche -mirando de lado al Lord.

-bueno.. yo -dijo apenas.

sin embargo el imponente youkai, comenzó su caminar hacia las afueras de la aldea, para ello no había que preguntar, era mas que obvio que no estaba de acuerdo.

-lo siento señora sango, ya me tengo que ir-dijo algo apenada.

 _-que le ocurrirá al señor sesshomaru, porque esta con la ropa toda sucia-penso._

apartando estos pensamientos ella partió, rápidamente pues el daiyoukai se alejaba mas.

El tiempo empezó a transcurrir, las idas y venidas de kagome eran conocidos solo por los de la aldea, había decidido usar su campo de protección en estas visitas aunque le costara trabajo siempre tenerla activa, no deseaba que el gran daiyoukai la visitara. así pasaron al menos 8 años...

sango tuvo 3 hijos al lado de miroku y kohaku seguía solo ayudando en la aldea con salidas a algún trabajo que le presentaran, solo que una noticia llego a la aldea que los dejo impactado...

-esto es increíble -tapándose la boca la taijiya por lo que shippo contaba...

-es cierto sango yo mismo lo escuche de uno de los guardias de sesshomaru -bebiendo algo de agua, había corrido a contarle.

-por eso no volvió con nosotros...

-nunca pensé que podría tomarla como lady del oeste, siempre vi que fuera como su padre, pero esto -dijo aun incrédulo shippo- ni en mis mas oscuros sueños lo imagine.

-¿imaginar que?- dijo la recién llegada.

-hola kagome -grito entusiasta el kitzune- te estábamos esperando, no es verdad sango?.

-si asi, es bueno que ya haz regresado-tratando de desimular su sorpresa.

-si lo siento algunas cosas me detuvieron -sacandose la mochila.

-¿este año tampoco quiso venir?-refiriéndose a Daichi.

-asi es- soltando un suspiro- hasta ahora no me quiere decir la causa, pero parece que esta ligado a sesshomaru, pues cada vez que se lo menciono, se enoja, pero diganme de que hablaban.

-hablando del rey de roma -solto el kitzune- es que sabes me entere algo que te dejara muy asombrada...

-no creo que se a prudente...-intervino Sango

-es algo que se va enterar de todas formas-se defendió shippo.

-a ver, van a decirme o no- dijo ya algo mareada por como hablaban.

-ya esta bien - _ya me dio miedo, se puso enojona como cuando reuniamos los fragmentos - solto para si el kitzune._

-kagome, rin se caso con sesshomaru hace 6 años -solto ya sin mas la taijiya.

el rostro de kagome quedo en blanco, solo balbuceaba un ...

-¿que? ..

-asi como lo oyes-reafirmo el kitzune- unos guardiuas me contaron que la actual lady del oeste era rin y que ahora ella tenia un peuqeño hanyou llamado...

-como pudo casarse con ella, era todavia una niña-exploto la miko- es un degenerado, hay como lo detesto -grito muy ofuscada.

-kagome trata de calmarte, ella es feliz o eso es lo que le contaron a shippo, no es verdad-mirandolo.

-si kagome, a pesar de todo al parecer sesshomaru la trata muy bien y mas que nada no ha renegado de su hijo.

-ok, ok me calmare aun así sigo pensando que no debió de unirse con ella, todavía tenia toda una vida que disfrutar...

solo que mientras ellos seguían con el tema, un exterminador llegaba a todas prisa...

-¡Sango!, ¡sango!- entrando raudo a la cabaña.

-¿que sucede?, ¿por que gritas así? -dijo alarmada.

-señorita kagome que bueno tenerla, usted tiene que salvarla no puede dejarla morir...

-¿morir, quien va a morir?- le interrogo sin entender

-por favor parta de inmediato, se trata de Rin, ella...

-¿Rin?¿que le ocurre?

-eso es lo que no saben los que la atendieron, solo dice que pronto morirá... tiene una extraña enfermedad -contaba al borde de las lagrimas el exterminador.

-ahora mismo partiré para allá -tomando su mochila- sango préstame a kirara, tengo que ir...

-yo voy con usted -interrumpió kohaku- no me puedo quedar sin saber nada, por favor.

-ok, entonces partamos.

si ya creo oírlos porque ha dado esa vuelta la historia, pero entiendan que esto es un shessxkag. las cosas se darán según mi mente inquieta decida...

dejen sus opiniones.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola gente disculpe la demora, últimamente ando muy ocupada, entre poner mis doramas favoritos en mi canal y subtitular la perla sagrada basada en nuestro querido inuyasha ya me quedo corta y para remate las cosas del dia a dia._

 _solo que no se preocupen ire publicando, tenganme paciencia, please._

 _sin mas que decirles aqui el nueco cap de esta historia que ya les ha ido gustando y me reafirmo es un sessh x kag, solo que a mi manera, mejor dicho de mis locuras..._

Narracion (simplemente)

 _-pensamientos-_

-dialogos

Un misterio Revelado

Mientras Kagome y Kohaku salían raudos al encuentro de Lady Rin, en el palacio del Lord del oeste había mucha tensión

El Youki de Sesshomaru estaba descontrolado, no sabia como lidiar con esa situación, donde su pareja, Rin, se hallaba sin un diagnostico especifico.

 **Palacio del oeste:**

-amo perdónenos –suplicaban de rodillas los curanderos.

-no sabemos que enfermedad atormenta a Lady Rin… -decía otro a punto de las lágrimas.

-son unos ineptos-hablo con una voz que helaba la sangre a ese trio- lárguense –ordeno dándoles una mirada sobre el hombro.

- _contrólate se decía así mismo el Lord, rin está observando y no deseo que ella se entristezca por la muerte de estos inútiles –se ordenó firme._

Con los cortos 6 años de pareja que llevaban el lord había entendido que para su querida esposa, no le era nada agradable ver como el desollaba a cualquier ser que no cumpliera con sus demandas, y más ahora con el reciente descubrimiento que su humana pareja sufría de una enfermedad que ni los curanderos adivinaban, o quizás sí y quizás por miedo no se atrevían a decirlo.

-Querido –llamo la tierna voz sacándolo de los pensamientos- es una simple enfermedad pronto estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí –lo decía a pesar de saber que no era cierto y se esforzaba por mostrarle una sonrisa.

-Rin, yo nunca debí –mirándola con una tristeza que ella pudo adivinar en esos ojos de hielo.

-no comiences con eso de nuevo –lo acallo mientras se trataba de poner en pie- vayamos a ver a nuestro hijo.

El lord sabía que mejor era seguir con lo que ella disponía, no deseaba darle algún mal estado de ánimo y así perturbar su delicada salud.

-como desees –alcanzo a responder para salir tras de ella.

 _-yo sabía que no podía estar para siempre a tu lado –pensó Rin- pero no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho en estos años a pesar de todo._

A cada paso que daba sentía que las fuerzas se iban, pero ella no se dejaría derrotar, quería estar todo el tiempo posible al lado de su amado hijo y de su compañero.

 **Cerca del palacio del oeste:**

-usted debe hacer todo lo posible, por favor miko –rogaba en medio de lágrimas que acudían en aquel dolor- por favor, sálvela.

-no te preocupes hare todo lo que yo pueda hacer, confía en mi Kohaku – lo dijo muy segura, al momento que iba arribando al palacio.

Los guardias vieron a la gran neko aterrizar y sobre sus hombros bajar a la miko y a un exterminador, así que se pusieron en guardia, dispuesto a atacarlos.

-¡alto! –grito Kohaku- no hemos venido con intenciones de pelear, estamos aquí para ver a Lady Rin.

-¿un exterminador y una miko?, ¿ver a nuestra Lady? –Escupió con fastidio

-óiganlo bien, no entraran, ¡lárguense! –grito el segundo poniéndose a la altura de la miko.

-sí que eres un grosero –estallo Kagome- llama inmediatamente al Lord Sesshomaru y dile que Kagome Taisho está aquí, soy su cuñada –les restregó ante unas miradas incrédulas, más que nada por el apellido.

-¿que no irán? –camino hacia ellos la miko.

-usted es la esposa de inuyasha –murmuro uno de ellos- discúlpenos...

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – interrogo Jaken

\- ¡oh si es la esposa del hanyou, o mejor dicho la viuda! , dígame para que ha venido.

-me he enterado de la salud de Rin y deseo ayudarla.

-así que ya se enteraron, y por eso están aquí, pasen –abriendo paso a ambos- es mejor que alguien encuentre la causa de la enfermedad de Lady Rin porque si no, todos terminaremos muertos, el humor del amo, esta cada día peor –informaba el kappa.

-¿hace cuánto tiempo está enferma?

\- casi una luna, y pues yo no tengo porque decirles esto, pero el amo ya no sabe qué hacer, ha convocado todo tipo de curanderos, hasta los sacerdotes han venido pero nadie sabe que es lo que tiene, de repente un día se desmayó y pensamos que estaba preñada pero no y luego ya no quería comer, es un misterio lo que le rodea a Rin –dijo muy preocupado el kappa.

-así que es algo desconocido- murmuro para sí misma muy preocupada la miko.

-esperen aquí informare al amo que están aquí.

Mientras esperaban, no decían nada, ellos se habían encismado en sus pensamientos. Por un lado Kohaku se reprochaba por no tratar de mantener el contacto con ella.

 _Debí seguir viéndola, ella estaba sola al lado de este youkai. Yo la amaba y aun así permití que viniera pero tenía que seguir cuidándola, esto es mi culpa por no estar cerca de ella. Por favor kamis no me la arrebaten, saben lo bondadosa que es… -imploraba._

A los pocos minutos Kagome sintió el youki de Sesshomaru, era peligroso…

-Kohaku, no intentes nada –le alcanzo a decir mientras el Lord entraba.

El exterminador entendió inmediatamente porque lo decía y contuvo su enojo y pedir explicaciones.

Las miradas del dorado y chocolate se encontraron…

 _-sus ojos, aquellos ojos fríos muestras preocupación, tristeza y mucho dolor –se decía la miko en esos breves segundos- si no hay solución, su dolor traerá una inminente destrucción…_

 _-has vuelto, ya es tarde Kagome –la mirada de ambos seguía firme- no sabes cómo paso todo esto._

Justo en ese momento, la miko fue la primera en romper el contacto, no soportaba ver al imponente Señor del oeste a un paso del descontrol.

-buenas tardes Sesshomaru, he venido a ver a Lady Rin y hacer lo posible para encontrar que enfermedad la aqueja.

-ella está en su alcoba, Jaken te llevará… -viendo al exterminador que hacía mucho esfuerzo en írsele encima- les darán habitaciones para su estadía, tengo asuntos que atender –vocalizo con el tono más frio posible.

Aquel lord no dejaría que vieran como estaba en verdad, opto por su acostumbrada actitud o la que ellos siempre le habían conocido y con aquel aplomo de siempre se retiró de la sala.

* * *

Ambos eran guiados por Jaken, quien iba informando de algunas normas del palacio…

-entonces miko, ya sabe que no puede mirar al amo delante del resto, es considerado una falta de respeto –explico por 3 vez.

-me parece reglas tontas y absurdas – _ni que fuera un dios para ser tratado así, y además no deseo hablar con él, solo vine por rin._

-pues aunque le parezca eso, así es como se vive aquí –replico un ofuscado kappa- y sabes muchacho, las reglas aplican a todos.

Kohaku no respondió, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

-Kohaku, antes que veamos a Rin…

-miko, usted terminara muerta –chillo el sirviente- es Lady Rin…

-Kohaku –llamo- te estoy hablando –parándose en su delante.

-disculpe miko, es que no puedo entender -hablo furioso- esa actitud tan fría, ¿acaso no la ama? ¿Asuntos?, no es más importante estar al lado…

-te entiendo Kohaku –interrumpió la miko- pero te pediré que te tranquilices, nos encontramos en su palacio y más vale comportarnos aunque nos cueste, los kamis juzgaran su actitud y no nosotros y lo que más importa es curar a –mirando de reojo al kappa- Lady Rin, así que te pido una vez más que te calmes.

-lo hare, no quiero que "el Señor del oeste" me eche – haciendo un puño- mejor démonos prisa.

Así continuaron hasta llegar a una lujosa puerta…

-ama Rin, tiene visitas, la miko Kagome y el exterminador Kohaku –anuncio el kappa a la vez que dejaba ver a los visitantes.

La sonrisa que rin le daba a su pequeño hijo fue dirigida hacia los recién llegados…

-Señorita Kagome –yendo a darle un efusivo abrazo- ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Lady Rin, no sabes cuánto te extrañado mi niña- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Ambas lloraban, el reencuentro fue un bello regalo para ellas. Poco a poco se fueron separando y rin pudo ver a Kohaku, al cual abrazo con la misma intensidad que a Kagome.

-¿Por qué no avisaste que te sucedía? –interrogo en medio del abrazo.

-no deseaba preocupar a nadie, lo lamento –secándose las lágrimas.

-mami –el pequeño le jalaba del kimono.

-mi pequeño -tomándolo con esfuerzo en brazos.

-qué bello niño, es… -viendo como aquella criatura era ajena a lo que ocurría, la azabache sintió su corazón acongojarse.

-es mi hijo, es un hanyou, se parece a su padre ¿verdad? –lo decía muy orgullosa.

-Sí, lady Rin, se parece mucho –tocándole las orejitas.

-nunca pienses que no nos importas –tomándola del brazo- eres muy importante para todos nosotros – _en especial para mí._

-muchacho como te atreves a tocar la nuestra ama –grito Jaken.

-Jaken ve por unos aperitivos, por favor–haciendo que el renacuajo desapareciera echando algunas palabrotas

-Lo siento, él es muy leal y bastante conservador de las costumbres de la casa del oeste.

-Hemos venido –comenzó la miko- porque nos tienes preocupada, se rumorea que estas enferma y nadie da con la enfermedad, el mismo Jaken nos lo confirmo –decía muy preocupada.

-yuriko –llamo la lady- lleva al príncipe a los jardines.

-como ordene ama –saliendo con el pequeño en brazos,

Soltó un suspiro y vio las miradas expectantes de sus visitas, meneo la cabeza y encontró la fuerza que necesitaba.

-tengo miedo –confesaba con la voz en un hilo- no deseo morir, quiero ver a mi hijo crecer, seguir al lado de Sesshomaru… pero nadie sabe…

Rompiendo en llanto, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pidió…

-señorita Kagome, ayúdeme, ayúdeme aunque sea a extender mi vida por favor –rogaba con la voz entrecortada- no deseo irme, quiero… quiero...

-Rin, hare todo lo que tenga en mis manos para que tú te sanes –abrazándola y dándole un hombro en donde llorar.

-confía en la señorita Kagome ella te ayudara y estoy seguro que te curaras –decía muy seguro el exterminador- ten fe.

Ante esto Rin solo asintió, tratando de controlarse, aunque en su situación nadie lo podría hacer.

* * *

Después de aquello ambas se quedaron solas y Kagome empezó a revisar el cuerpo de Rin, a hacer preguntas sobre su alimentación, que tipos de aceites usaba en sus baño, que flores le ponían en la alcoba, debía descartar cada cosa. Debía de comprobar que nada que estuviera ahí, le hiciera daño.

-aquí no hay nada que te esté haciendo daño, mañana revisare las cocinas –tomando la mano, de una adormitada Rin.

-me siento agotada, mañana tengo algo importante que decirte, las fuerzas ya se me van –luego de ello cayó en un profundo sueño.

- _te prometo que descubriré que es lo que te sucede, pero por ahora será bueno que te de algo de energía –_ así que tomo un poco de su energía curativa para darlefuerzas y al menos el descanso sea algo más llevadero.

Pasaban las horas y la miko decidió quedarse en los pasillos, tenía que pensar, ordenar sus ideas, quería hacer todo lo posible para salvar a Rin.

-miko –llamo una voz muy conocida.

Ella giro hacia la voz y lo vio, tenía un ligero olor a alcohol.

-debes de ir a descansar –viéndola seria y dicho esto retomo su posición inicial aunque estaba algo indignada...

-es mi palacio y no me das ordenes –respondió con molestia.

-si es tu palacio, y yo me retiro, hasta mañana – empezando a caminar.

-descubriste que es lo que tiene Rin… -deteniendo sus pasos, acercándose a ella

 _-Entonces si te importa, ya pensaba que no -suspiro_

-por ahora no, estoy segura que pronto lo descubriré –girando hacia él, quedando a un par de centímetros de sus labios.

-sálvala, por favor –le pidió manteniendo su mirada en aquellos labios- este Sesshomaru jamás pedirá un favor, solo por ella –dándose la vuelta y retirándose dejando a una muda Kagome.

 _-Sesshomaru ¿ha pedido un favor?, entonces sus sentimientos hacia ella son sinceros. ¿Acaso esto no es normal?, aunque viniendo de Sesshomaru, nunca pensé que el tomara a Rin como su pareja, pero que rayos, ya deja de darle vuelta a las cosas, debo salvarla… -suspiro algo fastidiada- y debo hacerlo pronto._

Pasaban las horas al día siguiente y en las cocinas se sentían intimidados por la miko, el saber que ella los podía purificar, los ponía tensos al igual que su amo, que en esos días había degollado a un par de sirvientes por solo atravesar su camino.

-entonces –señalando unas piezas de carne- estos alimentos son frescos y son de procedencia confiable.

-si miko –respondió tímidamente una youkai- todo lo que entra aquí es de lugares confiables.

-me gustaría ver el huerto de donde cosechan las hortalizas –observando a los youkai.

-yo la guiare miko –ofreció Jaken.

Cuando vieron al fin salir de la cocina principal a la miko, todo youkai que ahí había, pudo al fin respirar.

Es que no solo era una miko cualquiera, era la viuda de inuyasha y protectora de la ya extinta perla Shikon, cosa que a ellos no podían pasar por alto.

A los pocos minutos, Kagome ya se hallaba en los huertos revisando el estado del lugar y ver si alguna plaga o cualquier otra ser habían infectado las plantas y no hallo nada anormal.

-no puede ser-dijo frustrada.

-que es lo que sucede –dijo asustado el kappa- ¿hay algo malo con el huerto?

-no Jaken- sentándose en una banca – por más que reviso no hay algo que me dé un indicio de lo que sucede, es como si…- _si no son nada de lo que la rodea o come… quizás alguien.. Esto no creo que sea posible quien puede…_

-miko, ¿es como si? –Chillo impaciente- porque no me dice lo que sucede.

-Jaken tengo que hablar con rin, ahora –parándose rápidamente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo intrigado.

Solo que la azabache ya no respondió y si dirigió raudamente aunque con algo de dificultad ya que el gran palacio era justo eso, Grande así que tuvo que preguntar un par de veces para dar con la alcoba de Lady Rin.

 _-no lo creo, me niego a pensar que alguien –decía negándose a sí misma- pero en esta época y en la mía eso siempre ha existido, pero quien puede ser… quien es el maldito –se gritaba internamente._

Se dio cuenta que ya estaba delante de la puerta y tras ella, aquella mujer que conoció desde que era pequeña y sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba por la maldad que al parecer se estaba cometiendo con ella.

 _-Tranquila Kagome, puede ser que te equivoques, aunque eso quiera –respiro hondo se acomodó el cabello y tras un breve momento, toco la puerta._

-¡adelante! –contesto Kohaku, que desde temprano quiso estar cerca de Rin.

-¿Sesshomaru?- se preguntó más para sí misma al verlo sentado junto a Rin que se veía algo agotada.

-miko… -empezaba el lord.

-qué bueno que viniste –interrumpió la lady- justo iba a mandar por ti, en un momento servirán el almuerzo y se me ocurrió que todos estemos- tomando la mano del youkai.

-claro, por que no. –Respondió algo desencajada- _no debe sorprenderme que él se deje tomar la mano, rayos que sucede conmigo –se recrimino, mientras trataba de controlarse._

* * *

El almuerzo no fue muy agitado, la mirada seria de aquel youkai, no vario para nada, pero el que estuvo muy hablador fue el exterminador, que procuraba hacerla sonreír.

Kagome también trato de ser partícipe de eso, solo que necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente, pero no podía, preocuparla por algo que aun en su mente era solo una idea.

Aunque no quisiera el señor del oeste sintió a la perfección el cambio de humor que tenía la miko y más que nada sintió que estaba perturbada.

 _-desde que llego has hecho un gran esfuerzo –hablo su bestia, provocando que quitara los ojos de la miko._

 _-no entiendo de que hablas._

 _-ah entonces tendrás esa actitud, bien sé que no la has olvidado, tu hiciste algo injusto._

 _-pretendes echarme toda la culpa ¿a mí? –Respondió molesto- si la casa del oeste esta como esta es porque tú lo provocaste –recrimino el Lord._

 _-eso no es lo que yo recuerdo, acepta tus errores, lord de pacotilla –respondió furioso, provocando que por unos momentos sus ojos se tornaran rojos._

 _-te encerrare –aviso en medio de aquella lucha._

-Querido, te encuentras bien –llamo la dulce voz.

-completamente –levantándose de la mesa y colocándose a su lado- debo atender algunos asuntos, después te veré.

En respuesta obtuvo la dulce mirada de su débil compañera.

De ahí partió dejando al trio, iba molesto por la reciente pelea por el control de su ser.

Solo que para Kagome era el momento de averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Lady Rin –viendo varios pares de ojos observando sus movimientos- no desea salir a los jardines, no hay mucho viento y el clima es excelente.

-claro - tomándola del brazo ante su notorio cansancio.

-aunque si deseas podemos ir a tu alcoba –sugirió la miko.

-no, deseo ir a ver las flores, hace un tiempo que no voy por ahí –dijo muy tranquila jalando levemente a la miko.

-Kohaku, ¿puedes jugar con el pequeño? – más que una pregunta fue una orden de la miko.

-si... Miko, iré con el - _¿algo ocurre aquí? Creo que me he perdido de algo importante, después le pediré explicaciones._

Sin duda Kohaku ya no deseaba ser el tímido niño que alguna vez fue y esta vez se enfrentaría a quien sea por saber lo que ocurre entorno de Rin.

Las flores están muy hermosas –tocando muy delicadamente un crisantemo blanco.

-es su temporada –agrego la miko- Rin, estuve viendo las cocinas y el huerto y al parecer no hay indicio de que haya problemas directamente con tu salud…

-sí, lo sé –suspiro hondamente, para luego mirar a la miko- ¿mi humanidad es tan mala? –pregunto a la confusa miko.

-no… -respondió rápidamente.

-entonces porque no se me permite seguir con vida –derramo una lagrima.

-Rin… -tocándole una mejilla- Rin sé que algo me ocultas, me lo acabas de confirmar, quien fue…

-Se lo diré si me jura que nunca se lo dirá a Sesshomaru –rogo con abundantes lágrimas.

-él debe saberlo, ¿no confías en él? –dijo preocupada

-no es que no confié –tomando asiento- es solo que no sé qué sería capaz de hacer.

-¿Quién es para que temas por la reacción de Sesshomaru? –presionaba ante la mirada suplicante de la Lady.

-¡júramelo primero! –insistió.

-Rin –dijo derrotada- está bien lo juro.

-hace casi una luna, nos vino a visitar la madre de Sesshomaru, me trato muy bien –recordaba, secándose las lágrimas- fingió que me quería como su nuera, inclusive cargaba a mi hijo, pero tras de aquella actuación –dijo con rabia- ella tramaba su acto más vil…

 **Flash back:**

-me alegra que al fin me haya aceptado como la compañera de su hijo, Señora Irasue – hablaba en medio de su alcoba.

-es hora de cambiar algunas tradiciones Lady –sonrió falsamente- y para ello debemos sellarlo con un brindis, ¿no te parece?

-como no, es una ocasión muy especial para mi –respondí tan ingenuamente.

-entonces brindemos –entregando una copa de vino- porque siempre hagas feliz a mi hijo –elevando su copa.

-es delicioso este vino –bebiendo todo el contenido.

-bien echo asquerosa humana –sonrió torcidamente- ahora solo te queda menos de dos lunas y al fin podre unir a mi hijo con una digna youkai.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto tocándose la garganta- usted –soltando la copa de plata- usted es un monstruo, se lo diré a Sesshomaru –abriéndose paso hacia la puerta.

-¡detente estúpida humana! –jalándola del brazo con fuerza provocando que callera de bruces - si tú le dices algo a mi hijo –acercándose peligrosamente sobre aquella indefensa- tu insignificante hanyou morirá, tengo gente que trabaja para mi aquí. Además ¿sabes lo que provocaras?… -observando la mirada de preocupación de Rin- al parecer no, pues te lo diré… - tomando otra copa de vino e ingiriendo despacio y que la pobre lady se frustrara mas- es tan delicioso, como te decía provocaras que mi hijo luche contra su propia madre, ¿quieres ser una asesina? ¿Quieres ser el monstruo? Anda dile y sobre tu conciencia llevaras mi muerte.

-pues no, yo no diré nada y no por usted, lo hare por mi hijo, porque si Sesshomaru la mata será por sus actos tan nefastos y yo misma estaría de acuerdo en que sea degollada por sus garras –le grite con todo el coraje que tenía- y sabe… usted pagara este acto tan bajo, téngalo por echo, es una…

-a mí no… -se detuvo en seco cuando se disponía a cachetear a Rin, porque sintió el youki de su hijo y la levanto- a mí no se me antoja esa comida querida, será para la próxima.

 _-Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, es que ese maldita youkai, sabía cómo actuar_

-madre, ya está tu carruaje listo –dijo con aparente fastidio.

-creo que ya debo partir –estrechando en brazos a la lady y susurrándole- espero verte en dos lunas –soltó toda sarcástica.

 **Fin del flash back**

* * *

-¡maldita! –soltó la miko con mucho enojo- ¡es una maldita!… ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto a ti?!

-es el peor ser que he conocido –dijo rin otra vez con lágrimas- ahora sabes que algo me dio, no sé qué uso, pero desde ese día, mis fuerzas decaen y solo sé que me queda casi una luna de vida, ¿Por qué Ami? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz con quien yo quiero?

-trata de calmarte siento que Sesshomaru está cerca y es más que seguro que siente lo que te sucede –tratando de ella también calmarse y controlar su reiki que se había salido de control.

-es por la marca, no sabe cuánto contengo mi dolor, no deseo que lo sienta, he tratado de bloquear nuestra conexión pero es difícil.

-te entiendo Rin, debe ser doloroso todo esto, pero al no decirle lo que sucede, él se debe sentir muy desconcertado y puedes causar que el cometa cualquier acto destructivo.

-no, yo no quiero verlo así –secándose las lágrimas- está en riesgo mi hijo.

-Rin, él está cerca, cambiemos de tema o se enterara, aunque soy de la idea de decirle todo… -sugirió determinada.

-no lo hará usted, me lo juro –parándose delante de la miko.

-sé que he jurado y cumpliré… -aseguro, también levantándose

-ya termine los asuntos –observando a rin- …miko –dijo a modo de saludo.

-Sesshomaru, creo que me retiro así pueden conversar –dijo esto para luego salir hacia algún lado alejado, la cólera necesitaba ser apaciguada.

* * *

-¡Maldición!, como pudo hacerle esto al ser más puro… matándola lentamente con una poción –grito ofuscada, lanzando flechas hacia un gran árbol- acaso los youkai no tienen corazón, y la criatura ahora quedara sola, sin una madre quien le de ese amor sincero sin egoísmo, juro que yo la matare… esto no se quedara así –lanzando una nueva flecha.

 _-Kagome –se dijo así misma- piensa debes poder hacer algo, debe de a ver un antídoto, debo de buscar no me rendiré. –se dijo muy segura._

-¡no lo creo! –Grito el exterminador- ¿Quién fue el que hizo este daño a rin, dígame quién? –grito molesto acercándose a la miko.

-¡hable no se quede callada y dígamelo!, que yo mismo lo matare –las preguntas lanzadas quedaron en el aire, la miko no sabía que responder, ella lo había jurado.

-miko Kagome, dígamelo, ¿quién es? –sacudiéndola de los brazos.

-lo lamento ya has oído demasiado –contesto aun perpleja, se sintió mal de no poder decirle todo- no puedo decirte más.

-a que le teme, dígame, no me ve como alguien de confianza, solo deseo que rin se salve y encontrar a ese ser y darle su merecido y obligarlo a que nos dé el antídoto –apretando más fuerte los brazos de la miko.

 _-antídoto - se repitió en su mente- como no pensé en eso._

-Kohaku quédate en el palacio, tengo cuentas que arreglar y ruega a los kamis, porque encuentre el antídoto.

-yo iré con usted –plantándose delante de ella.

-no, tú te quedas, ella no debe saber que iré a donde ese ser, por favor entiéndeme –explico, ante la mirada molesta que él le daba- Rin no debe saber a dónde voy, podría ponerse peor y por eso debes quedarte –rogo con la mirada ante un furioso exterminador.

-yo no soy ningún cobarde, debo ir –girándose para tomar su rumbo.

-¡no lo harás! –dijo determinada- además tú no sabes de quien se trata. –adelantándose ahora ella, dejándolo muy frustrado y encolerizado.

* * *

Había ido a despedirse de Rin y explicarle que tenía que ir a su tiempo lo cual era una mentira en parte.

Solo que Rin pidió que Kagome trajera al pequeño Daichi y que conociera a su primo. No pudo negarse y aseguro que esta vez Daichi volvería con ella.

-¿entonces cuando partes? –preguntaba la lady mientras jugaba con su pequeño hanyou.

-ahora mismo, debo hacer unas cosas antes de partir, pero en menos de 3 días estoy de vuelta –la miko trataba de no llorar es que la escena en que Rin jugaba con su hijo la enternecían y pensar que ella podría morir, la derrumbaban.

-miko –interrumpió el kappa- el amo desea verla la sala de reunión.

 _-¿Qué podrá querer Sesshomaru de mí? Ya sabe que parto –se dijo algo intrigada._

-nos vemos pronto –dándole un abrazo a la lady.

Dirigió sus pasos a la sala de reunión guiada por Jaken, el cual no profirió nada durante el corto camino.

-pase, aquí es – señalándole un gran salón.

Ella entro pero nadie estaba ahí, solo vio una puerta no tan ostentosa como ya estaba acostumbrada.

-miko pasa –llamo a que fría voz de detrás de la puerta.

Ella obedeció y tras abrir la puerta fue acorralada de inmediato contra una pared.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –grito al ver como las manos del lord la sujetaban.

-¡ahora mismo me dirás porque Rin estuvo llorando y por qué tu cambiaste de estar molesta a estar calmada, y porque tu reiki estaba expandiendose y me lo dirás ahora! –grito viéndola como forcejeaba.

-¡basta! Suéltame te advierto, no me provoques –grito también molesta fulminándola con la mirada, aunque en el fondo no sabía que explicarle de los cambios de aquella tarde.

-no estás en posición de amenazar, ¡necesito saber que le ocurre a Rin dímelo ahora! O juro que te matare aquí mismo.

Tales palabras la dejaron helada nunca imagino que aquel youkai que alguna vez "la amo" la amenazara de muerte.

\- Sé que algo oculta, no soy tonto Kagome y a mí nadie me ve la cara, así que dímelo todo –exigió ofuscado.

-no hay nada que tenga que decirte–lanzando al lord lejos con algo de su reiki- lo lamento pero los cambios de Rin y los míos fueron por otros asunto –sentándose en espera que el youkai se levantara.

-¿Kagome juegas conmigo? ¿te gusta verme en este estado verdad? –sacándose algunos libros que le cayeron del librero.

-estas equivocado jamás imagine ver al gran lord del oeste al borde de perder el control y te juro que si algo puedo hacer lo haré, yo amo a Rin como a una hija y no quiero verla irse de este mundo –hablaba con la voz trémula- sabes bien que se cómo se siente no tener a la persona que amas a tu lado es un infierno –derramando una lagrima ante el frió lord que en ese momento la abrazo sin previo aviso.

-lo lamento, no quise lastimarte, no puedo tratar con todo lo que siento –estrechándola mas en su pecho- estoy a punto de volverme loco…

-tenemos que ser fuertes –apartándose de aquel fornido pecho, ya que sin la armadura se sentía el perfecto cuerpo- luchare por salvarla, pero tienes que estar preparado para cualquier desenlace, es duro admitirlo… pero no siempre… -dijo bajando la mirada ocultando su impotencia.

-soy realista Kagome sé que no eres un kami pero valoro todo lo que haces –sujetándola de los brazos.

-es hora de partir a mi regreso traeré a Daichi –salió sin más ante la atenta mirada.

* * *

Pasaban las horas y ella podía al fin visualizar el palacio de la luna, era mucho más majestuoso que del palacio del oeste.

-bien Kirara es hora de castigar a una youkai.

La neko, aterrizo en el gran patio, ante los guardias que se ponían en posición de ataque.

-¡alto! –grito la miko- he venido a ver a Irasue la madre del Lord del oeste.

-La Gran Irasue no recibe a mikos –grito todo grosero un Inu youkai

-ten por seguro que me recibirá a mí, infórmale de mi llegada –grito al mismo tiempo que expandía su reiki, doblegando a algunos.

-ella – dijo un guardia afectado por el reiki- no está, viajo a las tierras europeas.

-¡cállate!, no debemos brindar información a cualquiera y menos a esta miko –aunque el también sufría los efectos.

-¿cuándo volverá? –lanzando más olas de su reiki.

-ella dijo –chillaba una youkai lagarto que estaba de rodillas - que vendría en 5 lunas y puede demorar más, casi nunca para aquí.

-maldición, estoy pérdida… -subió de nuevo sobre la neko- vamos Kirara no hay más que hacer aquí.

Para el alivio de todos aquellos, la miko se retiró. Solo que no estaba para nada bien.

 _-¡¿Qué hago?! como ayudare ahora a Rin, que debo hacer, no puedo ir tras Irasue, me tomara mucho tiempo y ese tiempo no puedo desperdiciarlo con ella y tal vez no haya antídoto, lo más sensato es quedarme con Rin aunque quisiera perseguir a Irasue._

Con aquello pensamientos llego al pozo devorador de huesos y se dirigió a su tiempo, con mucha prisa, debía volver lo ante posible….

Continuara…..

Dejen sus comentarios gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

_pensamientos_

narracion

-dialogos-

 **La Promesa**

Habia pasado algunas horas de la llegada de Kagome a su tiempo. Conto todo lo que pasaba en la otra era ...

-por tales motivos debo volver para ayudar a Rin -soltó un suspiro e ingirio algo de té que su madre le dio para aliviar su ansiedad- debo hacer lo posible por no perderla.

-hija, haz todo lo que quieras, pero tienes tus límites, no quiero decir -dijo con seriedad ante la expresion de su hija que era de pura preocupación - que no te culpas al no poder salvarla, me gustaría que fuera curada, pero ya tienes un limite, ese demonio está lejos y no sabe cuál es la posible cura. Recuerda mis palabras, y deseo que todo salga bien.

-mamá ... -derramando algunas lágrimas- a pesar de todo me siento impotente ...

-mami -llamo un joven Daichi que llega a las prácticas-volviste -lanzándose al cuello de su madre.

-cariño, lo siento, se presentó un problema muy delicado y por eso no pude volver antes -envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

-querida- llamo una varonil voz .

-¿Hoyo? - enfocando la mirada a la puerta donde estaba parado.

-¿Solo me dirás eso? - reprocho, pero luego puso una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡oh no perdona! -levantándose y yendo hacia el y dandole un casto beso- gracias por cuidar de Daichi.

-no me agradezcas, lo hago de corazón y sabes que es como un hijo para mí _._

-quiero hablar contigo, es un asunto delicado -le susurro a hoyo, que la miro con curiosidad.

-mami, ¿te iras? - Mientras subía las gradas, preguntó el

-no, conversare con hoyo -sonrió a su amado hijo, mientras salía.

Se alejaron lo suficiente, sentándose a los pies del Goshinboku, el ruido de la ciudad rompiendo la tranquilidad que en la era del Sengoku caracterizaba ese lugar.

Pasaban algunos minutos y la miko no decía nada. Ella ordenaba sus ideas para poder explicar su próxima partida.

-bien, cariño -abrazándola, acto que la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿me contaras que es lo que deseas hablar?

-son asuntos muy delicados ... -hizo una pausa y retiro su mirada del rostro de su hijo para mirar el suelo-un ser querido que ha sido maldecido con una enfermedad al parecer incurable, y no tengo forma de ayudarla -alzando su mirada nuevamente a los ojos brillosos de Hoyo.

-volverás, entonces -acercándola más a él, como si con eso la retuviera- desde hace mucho acepte que debías de ir y venir de aquel tiempo, que tienes a muchas personas que forman parte de tu vida, y también el deber de cuidar la aldea. No soy nadie para detenerte, me gustaria acompañarte pero con todo lo que me has contado terminaría siendo el protegido -sonríe y tomo por los hombros a su amada Higurashi- nunca te detendré, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer, solo regresa y cuidate mucho -capturando los labios en un apasionado beso...

-volveré, pero la verdad-acurrucándose en los brazos del cuerpo que ella quería -tendría miedo de volver y ver ... -no se pudo concluir, las lagrimas la dejaron sin palabras, solo pudo llorar.

-todo va a estar bien, Kagome-retirándole las lagrimas.

Asi paso algunas horas en las que la miko, hizo algunas llamadas justificando porque se ausentaria antes de las vacaciones su hijo.

* * *

 **Kagome pov:**

Ha sido un largo y arduo día, me siento devastada, la impotencia que tengo es tanta, que no tengo valor de verla a la cara. Rin no merecia esto, pero juro por todo lo que existe que Irasue pagara. Debo regresar pronto al Sengoku, Rin necesita mis poderes curativos para aliviar al menos en algo sus malestares, Siento un gran dolor por el pequeño, que por cierto hasta ahora no conozco su nombre, con las cosas en la cabeza no puede preguntar - soltó un suspiro mientras recordaba el rostro de ese hanyou- que será de Sesshomaru si no logro curar a Rin, me causa mucho miedo a reacción, quizás destruya todo sus tierras, si solo supiera que la causa de todo esto es su madre, maldito ser. Si tan solo la tuviera enfrente la purificaria sin piedad- miraba el firmamento y solto un hondo suspiro- Mañana me iré, y me llevará a Daichi aun contra su voluntad,

 **Fin pov kagome**

* * *

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, alisto todas las provisiones que necesita, medicinas, ropas, algunos aperitivos que Rin de seguro extrañaba.

-Mamá-grito algo de su hijo- mi ropa no esta.

-la puse en la maleta, tu iras conmigo -explico, mientras ubicaba unas ultimas provisiones.

-¡no, yo no ire!, me quedare con la abuela -grito nuevamente, tomando su maleta.

-mira Daichi, no quiero enfadarme contigo, y bájame la voz -hablo algo molesta- y he decidido que me acompañaras, hay una misión especial para ti que tienes que ayudarme -hablo más calmada- aya en el Sengoku tienes un pequeño primo, que esta muy solo, como cuando eras un infante, recuerdas -viendo el rostro aún molesto de su hijo- el no sabe que su mamá está enferma, pero siente que algo sucede asi que necesito a alguien como tú, un niño amigable y cariñoso ...

-yo no soy la niñera de nadie, además debe tener muchos criados que se ocupan de él -arremetio haciendo una mueca.

-hazme caso hijo, se que te caerá bien, me recuerda mucho a ti, debes ir conmigo. Tu ayuda es necesaria - hablo con seguridad para convencerlo.

-madre-dijo derrotado aun algo molesto- no quisiera ir, pero ... sí, tienes razón no puedo ignorar a alguien que es de mi sangre y que no tiene culpa de nada- tomo su maleta sin mas, el corto relato pudo conmover su corazon.

 _-tengo que encontrar tiempo y saber de una buena vez porque esta actitud ya a que se debe las últimas palabras._

Luego de las despedidas, y también la de hoyo, que había llegado a la tarde, volvieron al Sengoku.

* * *

-¿iremos a la aldea? -pregunto al ver que su madre miraba hacia alla.

-Deberia ir, pero, me preocupa mas que nada Lady Rin -observando aun la aldea.

Sintieron un ruido extraño y al acercarse vieron que era Kirara que al sentirlos se había despertado.

-kirara -grito emocionado Daichi, y la carga- te he extrañado mucho.

La pequeña neko solo ronroneaba, con una mirada tan tierna que tenia.

-es bueno verte Kirara - hablo la miko- necesito que nos lleves al palacio del oeste.

-¿el palacio del oeste? - dijo sorprendido

-asi es, tenemos que ir al palacio, es ahí donde esta lady Lin, la esposa de tu tío -ante ese término el joven hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-pense que estaban en nuestro palacio -tratando de disimular la molestia que tenia al saber que veria a su Tío.

-no perdamos mas tiempo, primero revisaremos a Lin y espero poder venir a la aldea lo antes posible -poniendo su mirada en la neko- Kirara por favor llevanos.

La dulce gatita se transformo, para empezar el viaje.

En el transcurso del viaje la miko le dio una serie de recomendaciones sobre los protocolos del palacio, ante lo cual bufaba de molesto

Si bien era cierto que era la copia exacta de su padre, tambien habia heredado las facciones y el mismo temperamento.

* * *

 **Palacio del Oeste.**

 **Pov sesshomaru:**

La sentí, ya estaba cerca y no venía sola, como aseguró volvía con Daichi, aunque lo extrañó, deseaba que ella viniera apenas había partido.

-el amor que tuve y lo tengo hasta ahora no cambiado, a pesar que me uni a ella sin embargo, lo que más deseo es curar a Lin. Ella no es culpable de nada solo ... -recordó-mis estúpidos y malditos impulsos que por una vez me cegaron en su totalidad. Solo que ya es tarde para arrepentimientos. Espero y pronto se sane, nunca desee otra cosa.

Debo ir a recibirla, aunque sea verla por unos instantes, me proporciona algo de paz , porque sino ya me hubiera vuelto loco. Siento su aroma a las flores de cerezo y aquel toque de olor a lavanda me dan paz. Debiste ser tu y no ella -bebio un poco mas de vino y salio.

 **Fin pov sesshomaru**

* * *

-Así que este es el palacio de Sesshomaru -se dijo así mismo daichi, al ver lo majestuoso del lugar- ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?, madre.

-la verdad espero que el suficiente hasta que Lin se cure -lo dijo tratando de creer que podría con semejante misión.

 _-esta cerca ... lo percibo, jamas le voy a perdonar -gruño el inu, ante el youki de su tío._

-Daichi, ¿que ocurre? -al momento de voltear, vio la mirada enfurecida de su hijo.

Sin embargo, antes de obtener respuesta, la nekko youkai, aterrizo ante el majestuoso portón que se abría, el otro lado el señor hacia acto de presencia.

-Él regresó tal y como prometi -tratando de mantenerse calmada, había algo en el ambiente que le provocaba escalofríos -Daichi -mirándolo- saluda a tu tío.

-buenas tardes - fue la corta respuesta, solo que iba cargada de fastidio y de mirada fria.

-es bueno tenerte de regreso -mirando a ambos, pero más dirigía esas palabras a su sobrino-tu apariencia se asemeja mucho a tu padre.

-¿mi padre? _\- Aún tiene el valor de hablar de mi padre, cuando fue el asesino,_ estoy convencido de que no se llevó bien con mi amado padre ...

-daichi -recrimino la miko- compórtate.

-déjalo miko, lo que ha dicho es cierto, nunca pude ponerme de acuerdo con inuyasha.

-papito- el pequeño hanyou, que venia atraído por los youkis que sentia.

-inuyasha, ¿dónde esta Yuriko?-ante aquellas palabras kagome, nunca se lo espero.

-le pusiste ... -tartamudeo.

-¿como te atreves a ponerle el nombre de mi padre a ...? -pero fue acallado por el youki de sesshomaru.

-no permitiré que ofendas a mi hijo, Daichi -dándole una mirada fría que congelen hasta la sangre.

Daichi solo bufo molesto y giro el rostro, pero no puede mentir, siente pavor, el youki de su tio que lo doblego y menos con esa mirada.

-es mejor calmarnos, debo ver a Lin -hablo la miko, tratando de poner paños fríos a la situación- y nunca me espere esto, pero gracias por ponerle a tu hijo el nombre de mi amado esposo- cargando en brazos al pequeño.

-siganme -ordeno el señor.

-madre ... -llamo.

-ahora no, despues hablaremos seriamente, y inuyasha no tiene la culpa de nada - cariñando el cabello del pequeño.

-ok, ya entiendo ...- dijo muy molesto.

 _-como se atrevio, no esto no se quedara asi -mirando con recelo a su tio._

Pasaron algunos minutos y llegaron a la recamara de Lin, la cual se hallaba dormida.

-lady lin, se durmio hace poco -informo una youkai.

-entonces sera mejor que pueda administrarle algo de energia para que despierte sin dolor -entregandole al pequeño inu a su hijo.

-madre -murmuro.

-el necesita de tu amistad -dándole una sonrisa al ver el cuadro, en donde el pequeño inu, jugaba con las orejas de Daichi.

-ya, pero espero que me siga el ritmo- viendo la sonrisa del pequeño hanyou, que por un momento le mejoro el humor.

-jaken acompaña a Daichi al cuarto del príncipe .

Una vez que los jóvenes salieron, el lord le pregunto directamente...

-has encontrado alguna alternativa -mirando los ojos chocolates, que estaban muy tristes.

-he buscado en los textos del santuario y no he encontrado nada -desviando la mirada -es doloroso, pero hare que no sufra tanto, no hay opcion, me siento mal al decirte esto...

-todo es mi culpa miko -tocandole el hombro- todo lo que le sucede a Lin, ha sido mi culpa... -observando como la miko, extendia su mano para darle algo de su energia espiritual.

-¿culpa? -mirandolo con curiosidad- no veo que tengas la culpa, tu amas a lin y por eso la tomaste como tu compañera...

-la verdad no es esa -rehuyendo la mirada buscando los jardines por una ventana- lin no tiene la marca completa, es cierto que siento todo lo que le pasa, pero ella no completo el ritual, esto ella no lo sabe y es por eso que puedes darle de tu energía sagrada.

lo observo pero no pudo ver lo que su rostro mostraba, unas muecas de enojo y arrepentimiento.

-lo que hayas echo y como pasaron las cosas, ya no es relevante ahora es darle paz a ella y-ahogando un suspiro era duro verlo asi-...

-miko... -girándose hacia ella- gracias por volver y ayudarla...

tras aquellas palabras, el peliplata se retiro, no queria que lo vieran derramando sus lagrimas.

Las horas pasaban y la miko se sintió exhausta, decidió que debía retirarse y mas que nada ver que había echo Daichi en esas horas... pero la voz de Lady Lin la retuvieron.

-miko kagome -mirandola con dulzura- debemos hablar.

-por supuesto, lo que tu quieras.

* * *

Después de algunas horas de juego, Daichi había salido dejando profundamente dormido al pequeño, pero sintió el youki de Sesshomaru y quiso encararlo de una buena vez, no quería seguir fingiendo que no sabia nada...

 **En el despacho del Lord:**

-pasa -hablo el lord cuando sintio al hanyou.

-sabes ya me canse de fingir, se perfectamente lo que hiciste -mirándolo con mucho odio.

-y se puede saber que hice? -sin inmutarse y aun cogiendo una capa de licor.

-¡tu eres un maldito asesino!,¡mataste a mi padre sin contemplaciones! -grito todo iracundo daichi.

-no sabes nada -aun con la mirada seria y viendo como aquel queria atacarlo

-claro que lo se, yo mismo te escuche ese dia -recalco- dijiste que lo asesinaste.

-las cosas no fueron como las piensas...

Solo que en eso el hanyou se lanzo sobre el lord, con su garras de acero.

-¡detente! -cogiéndolo de ambos brazos- ¿crees que me vencerás con ese poder insignificante? o ¿piensas que deseo hacerte daño?, esta conversación continuara con tu madre presente y ella te dirá tal y como fueron las cosas... -empujándolo sobre un sofá.

El hanyou lo miraba algo confundido, sabia que su madre sabia la verdad, pero también lo sabia sesshomaru...

-¿por que esperar a mi madre, no dices que tu tambien la sabes? -parandose en el acto, golpeando el escritorio con un puño.

-esta verdad le corresponde a tu madre ella sabe tal y cual es,y yo solo estuve en ese lugar al final -pero, una sensación de agonía le embarco- Daichi, vete lejos de aquí, pasando sus ojos a un rojo.

El hanyou le vio con miedo, no replico solo salio raudamente.

* * *

 **Alcoba de Lin:**

Con sumo esfuerzo Lin había logrado sentarse, deseaba contarle lo que desde un inicio debió saber la miko

 _-dejare este mundo con la certeza que fui clara, le confesare que jamas me arrepentire de mis actos -tomo algo de aire y enfoco sus ojos en la mirada expectante de kagome y dijo..._

-ese día no debí, buscarlo, sabia que la extrañaba -decía cada palabra ante una muda miko- pero sentía mucha pena.

-Lin...

-no piense mal. el ,me advirtió y no hice caso -recordaba ese día que cambio su vida.

 **flash back:**

-dejeme ayudarlo amo sesshomaru -viendo los ojos rojos.

-¡aléjate! -gruño.

-¡jamas lo haré!-grito- siempre estaré con usted pase lo que pase... -dando un paso hacia él - usted sufre cada día por la miko kagome... -acercándose sin miedos.

 _-ese aroma es casi idéntico a mi pareja destinada, si a kagome -grito yako que rompía las cadenas que le habían sido impuestas._

 _-ella es mi protegida... -tratando de encerrarlo._

 _-¡no!, ella fue tu protegida, ya no es la niña que conocimos -_ viendo la semejanza física que también poseía _-, no vez que ya esta lista para devolvernos el favor..._

 _-nunca quise que me devolviera nada -gruño el lord, haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo por encerrarlo._

 _-ella nos quiere ayudar, ya no puedo con este dolor -grito la bestia, zafándose completamente de las cadenas._

 _-me las pagaras, yako - gritaba al momento en que su bestia prevaleció sobre él._

-¿así que quieres ayudarme? -viéndola detenidamente.

-si amo... -tocando su mano.

no basto mas y yako la tumbo en el suelo..

-tienes ese olor, aquel olor que me da vida, que irrumpe en mi mente, provocando en mi el deseo, si ese toque de lavanda -abriéndole el kimono.

-¿amo sesshomaru? -pregunto confusa no esperaba tal reacción y nunca se la imagino..

-es muy tarde Lin,sesshomaru esta encerrado, yo soy yako la bestia que vive en tu amo aquel que provoca que sesshomaru sufra mas y si deseas que tu amo ya no sufras tendras que apaciguarme a mi.

-¡yo quiero ayudar al amo y no a ti! -forcejeando.

-pero ya lo estas ayudando -susurro en la oreja de la adolescente- el tenerte hará que sesshomaru apacigüe su ansiedad pues al colocarte la marca, todos sus pensamientos serán para ti y así podre conseguir paz, no dijiste ¿que harías cualquier cosa por él?

la adolescente se quedo pensando por breves segundos e ingenuamente respondía...

-¿estas seguro que esto, hara que el amo se reponga de su dolor? -mirando aquellas pupilas oscuras.

-te estará muy agradecido y una vez unido a ti por la marca, nos darás la paz que tanto hemos buscado -poniéndose en medio de sus piernas.

 **Fin del flash back**

* * *

-Ese día me entregue a él, no solo por darle paz, sino porque ya no lo veía como mi protector sino como hombre, me enamore de él -suspiro ante la confesion- y solo ese dia me tomo y fue cuando quede embarazada de mi pequeño tesoro.

-aun asi, no debiste dejar que todo eso te pasara, tu debias tener otro tipo de vida, conocer a alguien mas...

-miko, usted sabe que mi vida siempre le pertenecería a mi amo, el me resucito dos veces -aquellas palabras la dejaron sin argumentos.

-siento que la vida se me escapa y no creo ser capaz de ver un nuevo amanecer, por eso decidí contárselo y también pedirle un enorme favor... -hablaba pausadamente, porque sentía que respirar era trabajoso.

-te di energía curativa, al parecer no hizo nada -murmuro con coraje- ¡ay mi pequeña!- abrazándola- no te merecías esto, no lo merecías - _maldita irasue, te juro que te buscare para vengarme._

-quiero, que cuide de mi pequeño inuyasha, sabe ese nombre lo elegí con gran cariño, deseaba tanto ver a mi pequeño crecer -solo que en se quebró y empenzo a llorar.

-Lin... no llores no te hace bien -retirando las lagrimas.

-por favor miko, cuide de mi hijo, no tengo idea de cuanto le tome a sesshomaru recuperarse y el estará solo, y no deseo eso, cuide de mi hijo y de sesshomaru -suplico con mas lagrimas.

-lo haré, lo haré - repitio uniéndose al llanto- hoy te juro que tu hijo sera como mio y velare por el, hasta donde la vida me alcance... -abrazándola mas, cariñando su cabello - _kamis ustedes son injustos en llevársela, ella nunca deseo el mal a nadie..._

-¡Lin! -grito desesperadamente el daiyoukai que entro raudo.

-amo -hablo apenas- perdone a esta mujer por no cumplir su deber de permanecer a su lado...

la miko se aparto rapidamente sabia que ese era el lugar del lord y ella debia irse por ahora.

-señorita kagome -llamo debilmente- por favor no olvide su promesa.

-nunca Lady Lin, jamas lo hare -limpiandose las lagrimas.

dicho eso salio al pasillo y lloro profusamente, sentia que era una inutil

 _-salve muchas vidas que estaban al borde de la muerte y no la pude salvar -tirando un golpe a la pared._

-¡mami! -venia corriendo el pequeño inuyasha.

-cariño, tu mami, esta descansando, despues la veremos - colocándose a la altura del inu, no deseaba que aquel inocente sufriera al ver a su madre al borde de la muerte, ademas habia el peligro que sesshomaru no reconociera a nadie en medio del dolor.

-esta bien...

-¿ya cenaste?

-no.

-ven te llevare a la cocina -cargandolo, y dandole algunos cariños.

-¡madre! -gritaba desde el otro extremo del pasillo daichi.

-¿que ocurre? -dijo preocupada al ver la cara de espanto que tenia Daichi.

-mi.. tio -respirando agitadamente- el... sus ojos...

-ya lo sé, pero es mejor guardar silencio -señalando al pequeño inu.

mientras el daiyoukai, abrazaba muy fuertemente a lin, creia que quizas asi ella no lo dejaria.

-lo lamento -susurro lin- nunca quise darte este dolor

-Lin, estoy seguro que sabes quien te hizo esto -mirándola a los ojos- dímelo, este sesshomaru te vengara, no me importa quien sea, nadie debió hacerte daño.

-sabes bien que ya no pertenezco a este mundo desde hace mas de 10 años, pero fuiste tu quien hizo que volviera, para vivir una vida que me estaba prohibida, y no es reproche -dibujando una debil sonrisa- gracias a ti disfrute de cada dia y lo segui disfrutando despues de ser tu compañera, pero ahora me tengo que ir, deberas ser fuerte por nuestro hijo, el te necesitara.

-yo tambien te necesitare, sabes el dolor que me causaras -tocando la marca de lin.

-hace tiempo se que no completaste la marca - dicho esto provoco que el lord se avergonzara- lo note, tu percibes todo de mi y yo no lo hago en su totalidad y es por eso que tu puedes buscar a una nueva compañera.

-no lo hare-dijo seguro.

-yo... deseo -la respiracion de Lin se dificulto mas- que ... lo ... hagas -tras aquellas palabras el debil corazon se apago.

-¡Lin! ¡Lin! -grito abrazando con mas fuerzas el cuerpo sin vida, derramando lagrimas- no dejes a este sesshomaru sin tu existencia...

el youki se descontrolo a tal grado que el reiki de kagome se descontrolo por auto defensa...

-Daichi, lleva a inuyasha a los calabozos, tu tío desconocerá a todos, su dolor es muy grande - colocando la mano de pequeño con la de su hijo- vayan ahora y ustedes también -señalando a los que ahí estaban.

la gente corria para todos lados, sabian que yako era destructivo y asesinaria a cualquiera que se le atravesara y mas aun que el dolor lo cegaba.

la miko salio al encuentro del inuyoukai y vio lo inmenso que era, habia crecido. Era casi del mismo tamaño que los resto de toga.

se coloco el carcaj y empuño el arco

 _-no tengo salida, debo purificarlo y asi conseguir que se calme._

-¡Sesshomaru! -grito ante la bestia.

-¡Sesshomaru, regresa a tus sentidos...!

solo que yako no la escuchaba aullaba de dolor, destruyendo a su paso una de las alas del palacio.

-miko no creo que la escuche, cuando esta asi debemos esperar a que se agote -informo uno de los guardias.

-evacuen a todos a los calabozos, del resto me encargo -corriendo hacia kirara.

-se que lo que vamos a hacer es riesgoso -subiendo en su lomo- pero sino lo paramos sera peor, confía en mi kirara.

luego de eso se acercaron cautelosamente a yako que seguía ahuyando ante la luna...

-¡sesshomaru! -grito nuevamente.

la bestia la oyó y giro hacia ella...

-soy yako -gruño- alejate o te matare -enseñandole las fauces.

-no te temo yako, solo quiero pedirte que te calmes...

pero la bestia se abalanzo hacia la miko y si no fuera por los reflejos de la nekko, la hubiera matado con sus garras.

-no me dejas salida, yako, pero debo purificarte...

-intentalo si puedes -corriendo nuevamente hacia ella.

-kirara debemos alejarnos- tomando una flecha.

el gran inu corria velozmente, dejando veneno en cada paso, su dolor no se mitigaba para nada...

-jamas volvera sesshomaru, el esta encerrado en lo mas profundo de mi ser el solo quiere morir al igual que yo...

-yako se que sufres por Lin, pero entiende ella esta descansando al fin de su agonía -disparando la primera flecha en una de sus patas.

-el dolor me mata -gruño, mientras arrancaba la flecha y recibiendo una descarga del poder que en ella cargaba.

solo que en ese momento la miko lanzo una flecha mucho mas poderosa, dandole en uno de sus hombros.

la bestia grito del dolor, e intentaba quitarsela, era imposible, aquella flecha lo regreso a su forma humanoide.

-bajemos kirara, ya no hay peligro -acercandose rapidamente al ahora Lord.

lo vio que estaba distinto, su cabello era negro...

-¡oh kamis! -ahogo un grito- fue mucho reiki -se dijo y tomo un bolso sacando una manta- espero que no se moleste -tapamdo el desnudo cuerpo del inu.

-¡guardias! -llamo- lleven al Lord a su recamara.

-miko, la ala norte fue destruida...

-entonces a la ala sur -señalando con la mano- póngalo en cualquier habitación...

-miko, usted lo volvio humano -gritaron alarmados.

-es temporal en unos dias o tal vez dos meses volvera a ser el mismo de siempre, no se preocupen.

ambos guardias la miraron con temor y con miedo asi que la obedecian.

* * *

hola chicos, si ya sé que me demore, pero con el tiempo corto y una mala pasada del autocorrector, me demore en quitar los errores.. espero traerles la continuacion muy pronto. el siguiente cap, ya habra lo que estan esperando... tengan algo de calma y dejen sus comentarios gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola aqui dejando un nuevo cap, por cierto pa los que lean mi otra historia, aclaro que tendra varios cambios. Dejen sus comentarios. Byebye._

 _pensamientos_

-dialogo-

Narracion

 **Enfrentando el dolor**

* * *

Mientras los guardias llevaban al ahora humano lord, la miko vio que en medio de los escombros salia kohaku, con el cuerpo de la difunta Lin. Observo que la mirada del exterminador estaba sin brillo y que a la vez estaba perdida. Ella corrio hacia el...

-kohaku-llamo.

solo vio como lagrimas mojaban la cara del exterminador, el dolor que el sentia en ese momento era indescriptible...

-ella no merecia morir asi -hablo luego de unos segundos- es la culpa de ese malnacido...

-kohaku, entiendo el dolor que sientes...

-no usted no lo sabe, yo la amaba y aun asi permiti que ella viniera a parar a este palacio maldito -grito, a una miko llorosa.

sabia la miko que no podria calmarlo, solo debia dejar que el dolor se mitigara poco a poco.

-me llevare a Lin, la enterrare en un lugar digno de ella...-dando unos pasos.

-lo siento, se que sufres -enjuagandose una lagrima al ver el inerte cuerpo- pero no puedes llevarla, ella pertenece a este lugar...

-el no merece si quiera llorarla -arremetio con colera- yo la ame sinceramente y el solo permitio que le hicieran daño -abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo.

-kohaku...- sentia compasion y solto un suspiro- no puedes separar a Lin de su hijo... entiendes...

No respondio aunque lo queria hacer, pareció pensarlo y vio a Lin, dirigió sus pasos a la ala sur.

Kagome sobreentendio, que el exterminador habia recapacitado y solo lo siguio, los youkais vieron el cuerpo de su lady, algunos con sinceridad hacian una reverencia y otros por el simple compromiso.

En medio del desastre los criados hacian lo posible para tener todos los preparativos, para el funeral.

-kirara ve rapidamente a la aldea y entrega el mensaje-dijo en tono triste, mientras ataba el mensaje.

La nekko, salio a toda prisa llevando aquel triste mensaje.

* * *

Pasaban las horas y el daiyoukai, despertaba con mucha dificultad, vio rapidamente como una youkai salia con mucha prisa, pero volvio a cerrar los ojos sintio que algo sucedia y...

-¡Lin!-grito en tono ronco.

La miko al ser informada del despertar de ahora humano sesshomaru, corrio a verlo.

Entro y lo vio sentado al borde de la cama., sus ojos ya no eran dorados eran un bello azul cielo.

-explicame como llegue aqui- plantandole una mirada confundida.

 _-al parecer no se ha percatado de su actual situacion_

-veras sesshomaru, hay algo que debes saber...

-¿Donde esta Lin? -levantándose en el acto y quedando a un paso de la miko.

-Ella esta...-pero no continuo porque vio que el lord salia raudo de la habitacion

desconociendo su actual apariencia, busco con la mirada...

-estos preparativos, son... -dirigió muy molesto su mirada a los arreglos, agarro uno de los floreros y lo estrello contra la pared- Lin no esta muerta! -grito iracundo.

los siervos lo veian por primera vez en su actual estado, el de humano. solo que vieron la mirada de este y alarmados salían raudos, no se podia decir que el actual lord del oeste no dejaba de dar temor aun siendo un simple humano.

el peliplateado, vio las miradas y para poder espantarlos definitivamente, trato de alzar su aura demoníaca, pero no sucedió nada, alarmado lo intento de nuevo y fue el mismo resultado...

 _-que es lo que me sucede?-se interrogo- yako, ¿que haces? -pensando que la culpa fuera de su bestia- pero un total silencio lo invadio._

Alarmado, se alejo de la sala, sin saber a donde ir o como saber que le sucedía...

Vio muy cerca que la miko lo observaba como si algo quisiera decirle.

-sesshomaru, hay algo que aun no te he dicho -hablo con cierto temor, al ver lo molesto que estaba.

La ignoro y entro a su habitación y al pasar por un espejo vio lo que tanto había despreciado y que ahora era él.

-¡Kagome! -grito, haciendole dar un brinco a la miko- ¡¿que es lo que has echo?!- dijo furioso- ¡¿te atreviste a hacerme un sucio humano ?!

-yo... -dijo balbuceando mientras entraba a la habitación- no pensaba, no tenia planeado hacer que estés así- dando un paso hacia atrás- fue un efecto secundario - perdiéndose en los bellos ojos a pesar del momento.

-ademas, tenia que calmarte, estabas que destruías todo, no entendías razones -trato de explicarse, mientras el trataba de digerir aquellas palabras.

-y te atreviste a volverlme esto- dijo asqueado- solo te perdonare, por mi hijo -tratando de controlarse.

-¿Cuanto durara esto?- se señalo.

-bueno... yo calculo -sintiéndose nerviosa y como tenia un ligero temblor en sus manos- que por lo mucho serán dos meses y no mas...

La vio con rabia por un momento y trato de pensar que todo fue por su pequeño hijo que lo necesitaba.

-espero que no pase mas de ese tiempo, tu sabes que no...

-si lo sé-interrumpio- se que estas tierras necesitan que tu seas el de siempre.

-mi hijo, ¿donde esta?- retirando su mirada.

-el aun duerme, desconoce lo que ha ocurrido - retomando la respiracion, sentia que faltaba poco para que semejante ser la quisiera ahorcar por lo minimo.

-espero que por el bien de todos, recupere todo lo que me has quitado, porque estoy seguro que los otros señores se unirán e irán contra este sesshomaru ¡que ahora es gracias a ti un debil humano! -grito las palabras con odio.

-¡basta! -grito molesta- entiende lo hice porque tu dolor que te cegaba, pretendías matarnos, acaso lin no te pidió que cuidaras de inuyasha, dime como rendirías cuentas a lin, si tu mismo hubieses acabado con tu propio hijo... ¡dime!, ¡como la verías!... -estallo en llanto- yo... yo prometí que cuidaría de inuyasha y que velaría por el... nunca pensé en hacerte humano -decía entre lagrimas- entiendo tu dolor y lo sabes, es indescriptible... yo te entiendo -callando por las lagrimas incontenibles.

Un sentimiento de culpa embargo al Lord, sentía que fue despreciable, aquella mujer solo quiso protegerlo de si mismo y solo estaba ahí reprochando le sus acciones que fueron obligadas para salvaguardar a todos y mas que nada a su pequeño. sensación "la de culpa" le incomodo mas, así que trago su orgullo y ...

-perdoname -musito, pero fue oido por la miko.

alzo la vista algo sorprendida, pero trato de disimularlo, no queria tentar mas su suerte.

-si temes por los demas señores cardinales, yo los hare frente -limpiandose los rastros de lagrimas, que por cierto ya habian provocado que se le hincharan los ojos- no creo que deseen salir purificados...

-o mejor aun -sonrio apenas el Lord - los vuelvas humanos.

 _-sesshomaru, ¿acaba de bromear?-se dijo sorprendida, y solo asintió._

 _el silencio reino y la miko salio, pudo adivinar que el Lord deseaba estar solo._

-miko -hablo, solo que viendo el terrible estado del palacio después de su paso como yako- gracias, en un momento iré a verla... -refiriéndose a Lin.

la miko no respondió, lo observo y sintio pena por lo que el pasaba. algo en su ser estaba cambiando...

* * *

pasaron un par de horas, en los cuales la miko, estuvo con el hanyou y su hijo.

-madre, ¿cuando le dirás? -observando lo alegre que jugaba inuyasha.

-no me corresponde a mi hacerlo -mirando tambien al pequeño- eso corresponde a su padre.

-tu sabes que sesshomaru, no es precisamente -se detuvo escogiendo sus palabras- alguien tratable y menos se le da ser alguien con tacto...

-es su padre y estoy segura que sabra como decirlo- suspiro, era un suspiro mas de los muchos que habia tenido desde que dejo al ojidorado- y te voy a pedir que le digas Tío, muestra respeto.

-el no se lo merece, ademas hay un asunto que debemos tratar... -solo que fue interrumpido.

-Miko Kagome -chillo jaken, el cual también estaba triste- el amo la busca.

-es la hora, quédate con inuyasha -ordeno a su hijo- volveré mas tarde.

En medio de la gran sala descansaban los restos de la que una vez fue la risueña Lady del Oeste, no había invitados, solo Sango y Miroku, que habían llegado recién, estaban presente todo ser vivo de aquel castillo.

Algunos lloraban y otros solo permanecían en silencio. Solo el exterminador permanecía al lado del lecho de Lin, contemplando, quería atesorar aquella expresión de paz que entre todo se destacaba, al otro extremo se hallaba el Lord, no había lagrimas,las retenía muy bien, no quería que nadie dijera que era un débil, si debía llorarla seria sin nadie a la vista.

 _-esta es la ultima vez que te veo me harás mucha falta perdóname por no amarte como se debe -soltó muy triste el peliplateado- juro que cuidare a nuestro hijo, ya veras que sera un digno hijo tuyo y un heredero, te lo prometo -con el flequillo de su cabello pudo ocultar esa mirada de tristeza y como una lagrima rebelde salio, pero antes que alguien la vea la limpio._

 _-te juro que te vengare, aunque me cueste la vida en ello, hare justicia para ti mi amada Lin - derramando lagrimas el exterminador._

el a diferencia del lord, no le importaba que le dijeran débil, nunca volvería a dejar que algo le pasara a los que amara, de eso estaba muy seguro

-Sesshomaru -llamo la miko que ya se hallaba al lado- ya estoy aqui.

-la Enterrare como una vez me dijo -mirandola de reojo- ella queria estar en medio de flores...

-hagamos lo que ella pidio -observando el cuerpo de Lin- ella amaba las flores, va a estar muy feliz.

luego de aquello, pasaron unas horas en los cuales, los siervos, trasladaron a su Lady al lugar donde seria su descanso definitivo...

El corazón del Lord dolía,al verla como era enterrada, ahora que era humano, sentía muy bien lo que era el sufrimiento humano y aquel terrible dolor tan desgarrador de saber que nunca mas la verías, quiso maldecir, por no saber como controlar todo aquello, pero debía soportarlo.

-entiendo lo que te sucede -hablo la miko que estaba a su lado, sujetandolo del brazo- es algo inexplicable el dolor que sientes... pasado un tiempo lo superaras.

-como youkai, seria peor, al menos asi no soy destructivo, me haz echo un enorme favor, ahora estaria lamentandome mas, por el daño que le podría a ver echo a mi hijo -hablo para el asombro de la miko, que lo veia incredula, ahora podia saber lo que el pensaba o al menos entenderlo mejor.

-es bueno saber que no me odias...

-jamas te odiare -mirandola directamente- estoy agradecido.

ya no dijeron mas, y enfocaron su mirada en como iban colocando las flores favoritas de Lin...

-Señor sesshomaru -hablo el monje- se que esta perdida, le ha traido mucho dolor, pero sepa que cuenta con nosotros para lo que desee y que poco a poco usted lo sobrellevara...

-Gracias monje -respondio dejandolo sorprendido, penso que solo lo veeria y nada mas.

-gracias por a ver venido miroku y traer a sango.

-nunca dejaríamos de venir, Lin era parte de la familia y lamentamos que nos haya dejado.

poco a poco todos se dispersaban de aquel lugar, dejando a Sesshomaru y a Kagome solos.

-Ire a ver a los niños -soltando el brazo del Lord, del cual el se había aferrado.

-entiendo, necesito estar a solas, iré mas tarde -sentandose al pie de un arbol.

pasado unos minutos, el empezó a llorar como un niño desamparado, cuanto mas lloraba, sentía que el dolor se calmaba, necesitaba drenar todo lo que sentía, pero en su actual situación, todo era mas palpable, los sentimientos hacia aquella jovencita que vio crecer y que tuvo el infortunio de ser su pareja lo ahogaban, quería encontrar al culpable, porque sabia que había alguien detrás de todo esto, y matarlo lentamente tal y como hicieron con la madre de su cachorro.

-te quise tanto lin, ahora solo me queda tu recuerdo y nuestro hijo -musito entre lagrimas- te he fallado nunca debiste unirte a mi... a pesar de ser pareja nunca te pude ver... -en eso comenzo a llover muy fuerte, cosa que no le importo- perdoname por no amarte como debias, perdoname -arrancando el pasto y haciendose daño en el proceso.

* * *

mientras tanto dentro del palacio, la miko contaba cuentos a los pequeños, tratando de hacerlos dormir, lo cual fue sencillo ya que Daichi había jugado todo el día con su primo. pasaron los minutos y ambos cachorros, ya se habían refugiado en los brazos de morfeo. Camino por la alcoba dando algo de orden a los juguetes sin percatarse de la lluvia. se sentó en una mecedora, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, pero de pronto un fuerte trueno la hizo brincar...

-es raro que llueve aun no es temporada -se dijo.

solo que luego cayo en cuenta que sesshomaru estaba afuera, pensó que quizás no había vuelto. Se puso una manta y salio rápidamente, camino, pero la lluvia era intensa, enfoco bien la vista y pudo ver que el lord yacía sentado, sin importarle la lluvia.

-esta loco se va a enfermar - se dijo preocupada.

-Sesshomaru -llamo, sin obtener respuesta.

ella se puso delante del lord y como pudo, trataba de evitar que mas lluvia le cayera, esto provoco que él saliera del trance y alzara su rostro y la viera con ojos tristes...

-miko ¿como saliste adelante? -pregunto temblando.

la azabache quiso llamarle la atencion por estar ahi con esa lluvia pero no pudo...

-por mi hijo lo tuve que hacer... -mirandolo con compasion.

-yo lamento tener que preocuparte, soy un inútil, no pude cuidar a Lin -gimió mientras bajaba la mirada.

-tienes que enfrentar tu dolor, hazlo por inuyasha... -colocandose a la altura de ojidorado.

-lo sé... solo que no me creo capaz... -desviando la mirada, se sentia avergonzado.

-yo te ayudare, estare ahi para ti, te lo prometo -tocando una mejilla del lord, que la vio como si esperara esas palabras.

no respondio, solo se dejo hipnotizar por aquellos ojos, que daban paz.

-ahora entremos porque sino agarraras un resfriado en caso que no lo tengas- sonrio - no olvides que los humanos nos enfermamos por estas cosas -señalo la lluvia.

Al parecer las cosas irían mejor de ahora en adelante y que sesshomaru pondría de su parte para el bienestar de todos.

Los dias fueron pasando sin tantos inconvenientes, solo con unas protestas ...

-estoy harto que tenga que dormir todos los dias, es una perdida de tiempo -reclamaba ante un miko ocupada.

-ya te explique que sino lo haces no recuperaras energías- volvia a explicar sin dar importancia a sus reclamos, mientras atendia a inuyasha.

-papi, ¿Cuando vendra mamá?- pregunto de repente, haciendo que el lord cambiara de actitud.

-inuyasha -tratando de calmar su dolor que aun lo embargaba- cuando crezcas te lo dire pequeño- cargandolo en brazos, aun por la resistencia de su hijo.

-ya soy grande, quiero a mami ,-protesto.

-tu mami -empezo la miko- ella te quieire mucho inuyasha, pronto...

-miko -interrumpio el ojidorado- creo que no hay salida...

-vamos a los jardines -saliendo de la alcoba con el pequeño aun en brazo dispuesto a decirle la verdad llegando aquel lugar donde reposaban los restos de la lady del Oeste.

Salió de alcoba seguido por la miko que solamente esperaba que shesshomaru encontrará las palabras indicadas para poder llegar a su hijo y poder explicarle porque su madre ya no volvería. Aquel dolor lo querían reservar para dentro de un tiempo más adelante y donde el pequeño pueda entender lo que reamente pasó y no fuera tan duro el golpe pero ante la insistencia del niño no pudieron seguir ocultando lo que sucedía debían hacer frente a tal situación y también que él pueda sobrellevar lo que sucedió con su madre.

-pequeño -musito kagome, sentia mucha pena

-inuyasha, se que eres un niño muy valiente-bajandolo de sus brazos- lo que te dire... -tratando de no llorar- mami ha partido a un lugar muy bello. En donde esta, ella te ve y cuida de ti...

-¿donde es ese sitio? yo quiero ir -dijo esperanzado.

La miko no podia intervenir, solo observar, aunque ella no sabia que su sola presencia era un apoyo para esta dura situacion.

-es un lugar que tu aun no puedes ir... -abrazandolo, porque lo siguiente que diria le doleria ambos- ese lugar es el cielo...

-¿El cielo?-repitio confundido

-tu mami ya no pertenece... ella - miro a kagome, que lloraba, pero escondia su rostro en sus manos, ahogaba su sollozo y miro como su hijo guardo silencio para oirlo- ella murio... - dijo al fin

-mi mami... -trataba de entender en su pequeña mente.

-ella descansa aqui-señalo el monticulo que tenia muchas flores y una tablilla- ella...

-¡mami! -grito el pequeño que se lanzo al monticulo, las lagrimas se hicieron presente- mamita, te extraño...

-inuyasha-llamo la miko, que subia adonde el estaba- tu mami te quiere y te cuida mi pequeño, se que no es facil, pero yo te cuidare, acunandolo en sus brazos.

-quiero que vuelva, yo la quiero... -abrazandola fuertemente, en medio de lagrimas.

Sesshomaru solo veia la escena, se sentia impotente no sabia que decir, sino fuera por aquella miko no habria como consolar a su cachorro. Trato de acercarse pero se detuvo.

-tu padre te quiere lo tienes a el tambien, no estas solo -extendiendole la mano para que el lord se acercara.

El lord entendio que el debia asumir su rol aunque no supiera a veces como hacerlo.

-hijo lo lamento-tomandolo en brazos- yo tambien siento el dolor que tienes, aun asi saldras , saldremos adelante- viendo a los ojos dorados que estaban llorosos.

El pequeño ya no dijo nada, solo lloraba, habia entendido que jamas veria a su madre y que ella lo cuidaria desde donde ella estaba.

* * *

Siguieron pasando los dias, y al parecer ya todos habian vuelto a la «normalidad», solo quedaba un asunto.

-miko hay un asunto que debemos tratar con Daichi.

-¿Daichi?- se repitio confundida

-al parecer tu hijo desconoce un asunto- soltando un escrito, ya que se encontraba en su despacho.

-amo sesshomaru-entro el kappa- Daichi vendra en breve.

-¿que asunto es ese? -se dijo intrigada.

-¿Lo has olvidado?- levantándose y mirando seriamente, su color de ojos ya era el dorado tan penetrante- es sobre la muerte de inuyasha.

Ella solo escuchaba y se puso algo tensa.

-tu hijo piensa que yo lo asesine por placer y creo que debes aclararlo -viendo que la miko perdió el color- no es mi deseo que recuerdes pero no puede permitir que se me acuse de algo falso.

-entiedo- soltando un suspiro- sabia que en algun momento esto sucederia, pero no entiendo como Daichi te puede acusar de algo que desconoce...

-el escucho la conversacion de aquella vez en tu palacio -provocando un leve sonrojo en la miko- y estoy seguro que eso fue lo que provoco su cambio hacia mi.

-ahora entiendo todo- negando con la cabeza- no puede creerlo como pudo ocultarlo, debio decirmelo...

-decirme que madre- hablo desde la puerta viendo el rostro algo molesto de su progenitora.

-¿Por que no me preguntaste?

-preguntarte que - dijo confundido.

-sobre la muerte de tu padre, no recuerdas que me atascaste pensando que yo lo asesine a sangre fria - le recordo a un ya molesto hanyou, el lord.

-y aun lo pienso, ¡tu lo mataste, lo odiabas! -comenzo a gritar.

-no... -interrumpio al ver como su hijo se queria abalanzar sobre su tio- no son las cosas asi, sesshomaru nos salvo

Al oir esas palabras el hanyou se detuvo y miro con asombro a su madre.

-no, eso no es asi- dijo incredulo, viendo a su madre muy seria.

-daichi, nunca te mentiría o ¿dudas de mi?- decia esto sin quitarle la mirada.

-yo... yo escuche como el dijo que tu jamas lo verias porque el mato a mi padre -recordo vagamente, escucho muy poco en aquel tiempo- esas fueron sus palabras.

Tanto lord ymiko cruzaron sus miradas, como explicarle que su tio amaba a su madre, eso era algo muy dificil.

-daichi, te repito, no mato a tu padre el nos salvo- evitando ampliar el tema que su hijo escucho y viendo como el lord sudaba ligeramente- sera mejor contarte todo.

el Lord quedo en silencio no temia a su sobrino pero no sabia como explicarle esos temas «delicados», agradecio que la miko se lo llevara, pero si algo era cierto el aun...

-amarte es algo inevitable kagome, es doloroso tenerte cerca y no tenerte...


	6. Chapter 6

_pensamientos_

narracion

-dialogos-

 **Una Visita Inesperada**

Había transcurrido alrededor de un mes desde que sesshomaru era humano, en ese tiempo vivió muchas agonías y muchas alegrías, pero aún no volvía todo su youki, algunos rasgos de lo que él fue habían vuelto por ejemplo sus ojos ya no eran azules eran dorados y algunos destellos de su cabello plateado habían regresado, las marcas que lo caracterizaban como un poderoso daiyoukai estaban ligeramente apareciendo por sus manos y por sus mejillas pero aún no volvía del todo. Su servidumbre lo trataba con el mismo respeto que antes lo tenía pero aún así el percibía que no estaba completo toda esa situación.

* * *

 **Pasillos del castillo:**

El dayoukai sesshomaru se hallaba pensativo recordaba por momentos a la que fue una vez su compañera, era lógico pensar que aquellos sentimientos y aquel dolor iba a tardar en desaparecer o mejor dicho en calmarse.

Había decidido pasar encerrado un par de días sin que nadie lo viera quería exteriorizar su dolor y ahora que era humano se sentía vulnerable. Ante estos cambios que el consideraría o consideró en algún momento débiles no pudo resistirse.

Busco por el Palacio a su pequeño hijo iba comunicarle que por unos días el estaría ausente y que no se preocupará, lo vio salir de la habitación del la miko ya era para él natural verlo siempre estar cerca de ella o de Daichi. Se aproximó rápidamente...

\- hijo estaba buscándote por todas partes veo que estabas con la Miko, quiero conversar contigo un momento - El pequeño extendió sus manitas para que lo cargará.

Se había acostumbrado que su padre sea más atento más cariñoso quizás antes lo sería, pero ahora que era humano podría decirse que era mejor expresan sus sentimientos y habían logrado estrechar si relación y aun mas después de la noticia que le había dado sobre el fallecimiento de su madre.

\- Papi, papi -Dijo alegre El pequeño una vez que estuve en brazos -papá quiero jugar contigo en los jardines o ir allá al lago para poder nadar como lo hicimos hace un par de días ¿no quisieras ir con Inuyasha? -se refirió así mismo.

\- Inuyasha no podré ir contigo hoy día o mañana a los jardines, voy a estar en mi despacho hay un momento en que los adultos debemos estar solos quiero que lo entiendas -viendo aquella criatura que trataba de entender lo que él decía le sonrió y trato de que su pequeño hijo no notará que tras esa sonrisa también estaba el triste- ¿comprendes querido príncipe?

\- no entiendo porque debes estar solo pero si quieres estar solo papi, no demores mucho quiero jugar contigo- hizo un puchero y luego viendo La sonrisa cálida del mayor le dio un abrazo.

 **Pov de sesshomaru:**

* * *

Siento que mi poder vuelve muy lentamente No creo que vuelva en dos meses como aseguro la miko creo que será más tiempo pero aún así, el ser un humano me ha hecho ver las cosas de manera distinta, el dolor que se siente al perder una ser importante. Ahora entiendo a la perfección el dolor que pasó kagome cuando perdió a Inuyasha- pensó algo avergonzado de saber que actuó muy impulsivo- Sufro al igual que ella pero tenerla cerca viéndola cómo se desenvuelve en medio de este caos que provoque al convertir en Yako.

La miro dando órdenes sin descansar ni parpadear siendo amorosa como madre y como tía y más que nada viendo como mi hijo trata de mantenerse cerca ella para así tener el calor de madre que le ha sido negado, sé que alguien muy poderoso fue, pero no tanto como yo. solo tengo la certeza que sabre quien le hizo daño a Lin Y también estoy seguro que La miko debe saber algo y por algo lo calla quisiera arrancarle su información pero no puedo no puedo hacerle daño, yo la amo no quiero dejarla quiero que se quede conmigo - bebiendo una botella sin parar, pensaba- a mi lado lucharía por ella pero sé que sus principios la retienen de estar a mi lado pero aún así me conformaría con sólo tener la mi lado. El amor que siento por ella, es Genuino si tan sólo ella me diera la oportunidad de demostrarle cuánto yo la amo, me sentiría nuevamente vivo aún así hoy sufro por Lin y espero que este dolor se apacigüe pronto.

 **fin pov sesshomaru:**

mientras en otra parte del palacio la miko había notado la ausencia del ahora humano Lord:

\- Daichi- habló la miKo mientras se sentaba en el gran comedor a tomar el desayuno -¿has visto a tu tío?

\- no madre, no lo he visto pero Inuyasha me contó ayer que su papá había decidido estar solo por un par de días en su despacho, quizás lo encuentres ahí y puedo imaginar que quizás esté algo mareado- cogiendo unas tortillas que llamaban mucho su atención- hoy escuché en las cocinas de que alguien había entrado al sótano donde están guardados las botellas de licor y que habían desaparecido varios de ellos

\- Debemos entender que todavía no supera su pérdida, daichi- miró el plato que tenía en frente y suspiro al solo recordar como había sido para ella esa situación difícil, pero fue arrancada de su pensamientos cuando su hijo le volvió a hablar.

\- madre cierto, Inuyasha está durmiendo aún. Ayer jugamos hasta muy tarde y creo que fue demasiado- soltando una risa de solo recordar como habia fulminado a su primo con los juegos.

\- hijo discúlpame me voy a retirar primero debo de ir a ver que tu tío no haya cometido alguna tontería a veces me cansó de cuidarlo como si fuera un niño más -dijo esto último mientras ella ya salía de aquellas estancia.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el despacho del youkai una vez frente aquella puerta trato de controlar su genio pero también quería entenderlo sabía que debía hacerlo la idea no era perder valor del Oeste, la idea era que el lord del Oeste se mantuvieran cuerdo y si ella hacía de que lord el oeste se siguiera cerrando es un sufrimiento solamente lo iba a perder y el oeste y su hijo más que nada su hijo no podían quedar desamparados de la protección que sesshomaru proporcionaba porque era irremplazablemente imprescindible

\- sesshomaru Ya sé que estás ahí quisiera entrar se puede-toco la puerta.

El ojidorado escucho su llamado quiso evitarla para que se vaya y no entrara así que no contestó pensó que quizás al no contestarle ella desistiría se retiraría dejándolo en paz. Aunque bien sabía de que ella no le provocaba ningún problema sino que en su actual estado él no quería que la viera.

\- sesshomaru no quiero que tú te ahogues en este dolor permíteme ayudarte déjame entrar sesshomaru. Abre esta puerta de una vez -gritó algo desesperada pensó que quizás el lord había tratado de quitarse la vida como en algunos casos suele suceder.

\- adelante Miko- ella entro deprisa y encontro todo hecho un desastre y lo vio a el cabello con el cabello revuelto la ropa desgarrada y el estudio patas arriba.

\- no hagas esto otra vez sé que necesitas estar solo pero no debes ahogar tus penas en el licor- sosteniendo dos botella que saco de su camino- esto sólo te ayudará por unos instantes pero después nuevamente recordarás todo no es la solución

\- lamentó que te hayas preocupado Kagome pero volví a pensar en Lin siento su ausencia es como ustedes dicen una recaída y espero que no vuelve a pasar me siento algo mejor - formando una ligera sonrisa- Al haber estado aquí sólo aclarando mi mente ordenando mis ideas.

\- no creas que no te entiendo sesshomaru, bien sé que tomará tiempo a que te adaptes a este nueva vida pero también recuerda que hay un hijo que tienes, y siempre estará ahí para ti y más ahora que todavía es un niño no te pierdas si sientes que estás solo. Búscame a mí siempre te podré dar alguna palabra de consuelo.

\- sabes kagome yo aún te amo- los ojos de la Miko se abrieron sorprendidos no podía creer que nuevamente había abierto su corazón con aquella mujer- Disculpa sé que no debí decirlo y quizás pienses de que soy un cruel al saber que hace poco mi compañera falleció pero no estoy seguro si Lin te contó las cosas no fueron precisamente porque la amaba Lin, sino por un momento que mi juicio se nubló, nunca dejé de amarte-caminado hacia ella- y ahora lo reafirmó te amo y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado y aunque tú -viendo los ojos del Azabache y viendo los labios que trataban de decir alguna palabra la agarró de los hombros y le dijo- No me importa si tú no me correspondes sólo quiero que te quedes a mi lado y permitir disfrutar de tu valiosa compañía sé que lo que te pediré no lo Debería hacer pero necesito que vivas conmigo aquí en este palacio hasta el último día de tu vida hazlo por favor dame algo de paz en serio kagome no te miento yo te amo- dicho esas palabras el señor del Oeste abrazo a kagome no trato de besarla no quería perder el terreno podía haber ganado sabía que un error haría que kagome saliera corriendo.

\- yo no me esperaba esto pensé- lo dijo aun sujeta por aquel abrazo- que ya no me amabas cuando fui clara contigo en aquel tiempo y referente a como sucedieron las cosas ella me contó pero no puedo decir ni juzgarte yo no soy kamis para hacerlo, no puedo decirte -soltándose del agarré del lord- que te amo porque sería mentirte pero si podría decirte que te aprecio mucho que te admiro y que siempre estaré aquí para lo que me necesites -viendo las pupilas aquellas pupilas-pero sobre quedarme a vivir en este bello Palacio no te podría dar una respuesta en este instante me gustaría estar aquí a tu lado ayudante con inuyasha pero debo pensarlo bien. Sabes que tengo una vida en la otra era -cada palabra que la azabache decía era cierto en partes. Aún no podía clasificar lo que sentía por él pero quizás con el tiempo entendería lo que realmente su corazón estaba comenzando a sentir y más que nada como su mente comenzaba a hacer un hueco para el lord- _Hoyo, que me pasa.. se que te quiero, pero esto no es justo, debo resolver mis dudas..._

ambos seguían observándose por unos breves segundos cuando jaken todo echo un remolino entro al despacho...

-Señor sesshomaru...-se detuvo al ver su aspecto, la mandíbula se le callo al suelo, nunca pensó que lo hallaría tan sucio y desordenado- amo... creo que ya está agarrando las mañas de los humanos.

la mirada del ojidorado cayo en el renacuajo y un certero libro aterrizo en aquella cabeza.

-no digas estupideces - _como se atreve a decir que tome las mañas de los humanos_ \- pero vio su aspecto al girarse hacia un espejo que se había librado de la "redecoracion que hizo", y giro el rostro avergonzado.

-jaken -llamo la azabache al pequeño kappa que aun estaba tirado en el piso- que venias a decir...

-este..-sobandose la cabeza aun adolorido- a es verdad, el lobo a venido, esta afuera quiere hablar con usted señora.

la miko se queo penesaando en que podria ser el motivo de aquella visita.

-dile que se marche-contesto rapido el lord.

-no jaken, lo atendere, dile que me espere...

-tu no tienes nada de que hablar con él -manifestando su fastidio en su mirada.

-aunque no lo creas si hay algo que tengo que tratar con él- viendolo seria- veraz... la ultima vez que lo vi... -viendo los ojos inquisitivos- no lo volvi humano pero lo deje algo ... impotente...

el alzo una ceja y la vio con un poco de temor, por primera vez en su vida.

-¿es enserio?-solo pudo decir.

-despues hablamos de eso, deberias irte a ducharte-saliendo de la estancia.

luego que la miko salio, el ojidorado apuro el paso y se fue a bañar rapidamente no queria que la miko estuviera a solas con aquel lobo lujurioso.

* * *

 **Jardines:**

-la miko kagome, vendra en seguida, debera esperarla aqui- solto el kappa- ya que el amo no tolera su presencia.

-¿y eso deberia ofenderme?

-no debio venir en primer lugar, ¿que quiere con la miko?-manifestó su enojo jaken.

-es no es de tu incumbencia, renacuajo.

-veo que no has cambiado en nada koga- hablo caminado hacia él.

-y tampoco tu -relamiendose los labios, es que aquella mujer era un fruto prohibido que se le fue de las manos, literalmente.

-te seré sincera, pero no me agrada verte y menos aquí, así que dime cual es tu asunto -sonrió de lado, por que sabia que era, pero solo quería escucharlo de sus labios.

-antes que nada, envía a este -señalando a jaken- que se vaya.

-oye muchachito, tengo mi nombre y es Jaken y no éste-chillo todo indignado.

-eso no me importa, ya lárgate... -queriendo darle una patada.

-basta, no trates mal a nadie de este palacio, no estas en tus tierras koga -reprocho la miko- por favor jaken déjanos y ve a ver si el príncipe ya despertó.

el pequeño kappa no respondió sino hizo un reverencia a ella y se fue.

-bien ahora si, dime cual es el asunto, para que hayas entrado en los dominios de Sesshomaru -sentándose en una banca, viendo como koga seguía desnudandola con la mirada.

-kagome...- dando un paso hacia ella- ¿por que me castigaste de esta forma? en serio debías hacerme esto... un ser impotente...

-yo...-queria contener la risa, pero debia mantenerse seria- no quería hacerte ese daño... lo lamento.

-dame una cura, mis tierras necesitan un heredero y mi hija nació de un milagro, pero necesito un cachorro, un líder...

-¿tienes una hija? - _entonces no es tanto por mi reiki-_ entonces no es problema que puedas tener hijos, creo que tu problema es psicológico...

-pisco..¿que? no digas cosas que no entiendo, dame la cura, kagome -tomándola por los hombros fuertemente.

kagome lo lanzo unos metros lejos de ahí y fue a su encuentro...

-tu no tienes ningún problema, o mejor dicho si tienes uno y es que no te conformas con lo que la vida te da... y si no puedes tener hijos es asunto tuyo y no mio, porque como dices tienes una hija, esa criatura es prueba mas que suficiente para saber que puedes tener hijos...

koga la miro con cierto temor, ya habia gozado de los efectos de su poder espiritual y no queria mas.

-esta bien disculpame -dijo frustrado- es que no entiendo por que no puedo... cuando yo quiero.

-ese es un castigo de los kamis, que te has ganado. mi reiki, perdio sus efectos hace mucho, ahora retirate- dandole la espalda.

-y tu no puedes hacer algo...

-¡ya la oiste que no!-grito iracundo el ojidorado que habia visto la escena y le hervia la sangre al ver como aquel la toco- ¡ahora largate o te echo a patadas!

el lobo le dio un mirada de arriba a bajo y se echo a reir.

-¿así que tu crees que con el actual poder que tienes podrás echarme? -viendo la mirada irritada del Lord.

-ya basta, vete de una vez o la que te dará una paliza seré yo -grito con mucho enojo la miko, que se puso un paso adelante de sesshomaru.

-esta bien, pero te aconsejo -esbozando una sonrisa- que lo regreses a lo que era o sino no durara mucho, kagome.

luego de aquello, el lobo abandono el castillo, el no diria nada si amaba su vida. antes de temerle a sesshomaru, le temía a la miko. frustrado se fue, no consiguió mejoras a su condición, solo aceptar que su hija heredaría sus tierras aunque no le guste, típico machismo youkai.

-no era necesario que salieras, yo me podía hacer cargo -mirando el rostro enojado.

-no voy a permitir que nadie se propase contigo, kagome.

-gracias, pero me puedo defender sola, sesshomaru... y lamento que -con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas- aun tengas esta condicion. por cierto te aseaste rápido...

-no iba permitir que estuvieras a solas con aquel lobo...

-sesshomaru, debo regresar a mi epoca, tengo un asunto que resolver con urgencia- mirandolo seria

-¿cual asunto?-plantandole la mirada.

-veraz, hay alguien que espera por mi del otro lado y creo que no se merece perder su tiempo conmigo sino hacer su vida con alguien mas -soltando un fuerte suspiro- no es justo para él.

sintio que los celos aparecian al saber que su amor platonico tenia a alguien con quien compartir su amor, pero su equilibrio volvio, pues escuchoque ella iba terminar con aquel y eso le daba esperanzas.

-¿iras con Daichi?- tratando de disimular su enojo.

-al parecer, seria lo mejor asi se puede despedir de la familia por un tiempo hasta que volvamos- sonrio ya mas calmada.

-iras en Ah-Un, ya que el exterminador aun no vuelve con la nekko -dicho esto el se retiro, debía calmar sus inquietudes.

Luego de aquello ambos se retiraron cada uno por su lado. Las horas pasaban y la miko se daba un merecido baño, estaba muy agotada y después de jugar con el pequeño inuyasha fue la cereza

del día.

mientras ella se bañaba, alguien se acercaba a su habitación, en busca del pequeño príncipe. solo que cansado de su búsqueda pregunto...

-tenma, viste al príncipe -tenma era la cuidadora de inuyasha.

-perdóneme mi señor-balbuceo algo temerosa- pero la ultima vez que lo vi estaba con la señora kagome.. en su alcoba.

obtenido aquella información, no le contesto y continuo con su camino.

* * *

 **Alcoba de Kagome:**

fue al cuarto de la miko, ingreso a la alcoba sin llamar, pues escucho que la azabache cantaba una nana y asumió que la cantaba a su hijo..

abrió presuroso la puerta, pero al momento de ingresar choco con la miko que se hallaba envuelta en una toalla. ella no pudo ni pestañear por que ambos aterrizaron del golpe dentro de la tina.

el sobre ella, los labios de cada uno a escasos centímetros de chocarse, las miradas confusas, un fuerte sonrojo de la miko y un Lord que no se explicaba como podía haberse caído de semejante forma...

sus alientos se sentían en los labios de cada uno...

-bésala -le susurro un voz ya olvidada al ojidorado.

-no la besare a menos que ella lo haga -respondió el ojidorado a su casi despierta bestia.

-bésalo -le gritaba una vocecilla a la miko- no seas cobarde bésalo.

-no puedo...-respondió sin convencimiento aquella.

-por los kamis, sabes que te gusta, bésalo -presiono- míralo el esta ahí, él te ama... hazlo...

kagome, acercaba su rostro lentamente sin quitarle los ojos a aquellas pupilas doradas. por su parte el Lord estaba paralizada, solo sintio que los labios de la miko rozaban con los suyos...

-ya esta al fin te beso, es ahora o nunca -le grito una perezosa bestia que salia de su estado de "invernacion" por asi decirlo.

no escucho mas, y comenzo una batalla de labios, de lenguas , ella muy pasional dejo la timidez de lado, y empezó aquella danza muy sugerente, se acomodaron dentro de la tina, ella termino encima del lord, mientras él la sujetaba por la espalda, atrayendola mas a él, estuvieron así un buen tiempo...

-¡amo sesshomaru! -gritaba el pequeño kappa desde el pasillo.

-¿donde esta amo? - pero se fijo que la puerta de la habitación de la miko estaba entre abierta y entro.

El lord lo habia escuchado pero ni loco dejaria de besar a la miko por atender a ese renacuajo...

-¡Señora kagome!- grito sorprendido

ella al escuchar la voz de jaken, se detuvo y avergonzada se retiro de aquella posición...

-jaken, ¿acaso no hay puertas?...-dijo tartamudeando de la verguenza

-usted estaba besando a mi amo... -hablo aun soprendido.

-yo...-al ver lo que realmente hacia y con quien era se quedo sin habla.

-¡largate!-le grito algo molesto.

-como usted diga amo... solo que su mamacita...

los ojos de kagome voltearon hacia el pequeño kappa al escucharlo y una rabia comenzó a emerger. al lord no le paso desapercibida el cambio de humor.

-¿que sucede con ella?-dijo sin importarle.

-esta en el gran salón, esperando por usted, al parecer se ha enterado de su actual situación.

-ya lárgate, iré cuando quiera -contesto molesto, pues eso siempre provocaba su madre, enojo y fastidio.

-será ,mejor que te vayas a cambiar... _-maldita ya haz vuelto, juro que me vengare a Lin de la misma manera que usaste para matarla._

-confía en mi kagome, debes hacerlo, al oir de la llegada de mi madre parece que no te ha gustado -saliendo ahora de la tina.

-te ha parecido -formando una sonrisa- solo que me ha sorpredido que jaken entrara asi y ademas no conozco a tu madre...

-yo no me confundo de lo que veo - sujetando el rostro de la azabache con delicadeza- espero que me tengas mas confianza, por que este beso para -tocando aquellos labios- mi significa mucho.

un fuerte sonrojo azoto las mejillas de la azabache, que no podia evitarle la mirada.

-para mi tambien, sesshomaru -dandose un nuevo beso.

en el gran salon, la madre de sesshomaru se hallaba muy molesta, queria asesianr al ser que habia avergonzado a su hijo de la peor manera...

* * *

hola... aqui con el nuevo cap, queria que fuera mas largo, pero demoraria mas tiempo, asi que decidi subirlo hasta donde lo habia avanzado. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que dejen mas, nos vemos.


End file.
